Witchcraft and Wizardry
by AJLoliquet
Summary: Well. Things just got weird. An old bloke called ALBUS DUMBLEDORE came to the Fairy Tail guild, asking for some help for this boy named HARRY POTTER. And the Fairy Tail members are supposed to disguise as TRANSFER STUDENTS to protect him? And not to mention, they had to fight this weirdo named VOLDEMORT. Weird, right? Well. At least they get to fight people. *PICTURE IS MINE!*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still chuckling from my own chapter naming... oh well. This fan fiction will be a crossover between ma two favourite things - Fairy Tail and Harry Potter, if you haven't guessed. My first crossover, wish me luck. Enjoy!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter One - Dubbledore?**

Master Makarov sighed as he watched his children wreck havoc in his beloved guild. Lifting his jug of beer, he swallowed and burped giddily. _'Oh my god... why is there nothing else to do but drink and drink now?'_ He scowled. Mira looked up from fawning over Natsu and Lucy, to see Makarov rub his temples, obviously stressed about something.

She approached him, concerned. "Master, are you alright? You seem tired." She asked, handing him another beer. He nodded weakly, accepting the jug and gulping it down speedily. Mira giggled, gently taking off the bottle he suddenly had. "I think that's enough beer for this hour, Master." She said firmly, placing it on the highest shelf on the counter.

"Aw, but Miiirrraaa, I want ma beeer~" He sang, holding his hands out, trying to reach desperately to the beer. Shaking her head, she hit his hand. "No, Master. Enough is enough. Now BEHAVE." She switched to her demonic side, flashing an evil grin. Gulping, Makarov sat down. _'I think I want to live fore another day...'_

All of a sudden, the shouting and smashing of furniture and beer bottles suddenly ceased around Mira and Makarov. They both looked up shocked; Fairy Tail had actually shut up for more than five seconds! Makarov looked at his children, concerned. They were standing in a large circle around someone - _'Or something'_ , his mind thought up - and were all tense and alert.

Standing up, Makarov tottered over to them, to see what all the fuss was about. Going into Titan form, he peered from Elfman's shoulder. His eyes widened at who was standing in the middle of a bunch of angry teenagers. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed happily, shrinking back down.

In the middle of Fairy Tail, was a strange, old man with a long, white beard. He wore strange midnight blue robes, with a faded red jacket resting on his shoulders. His inquisitive blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses, peering around curiously. In his pocket, there was an odd _stick-like_ object sticking out, making the mages cautious of what this old man could do.

"Oi, Gramps. Who the hell is this, and how do you know him?" An indignant voice shouted behind the newcomer. Makarov rolled his eyes, and shook Albus Dumbledore's hand, completely ignoring the surprised teenagers. "Hey, Gramps, I asked you a question. Who is this old ma-" Makarov's giant hand flew out to hit Natsu's hid, effectively knocking him out.

"Good.", He said sternly, before looking back to the other members kindly. "Don't worry, I will explain soon, when Natsu wakes up." Turning back to Dumbledore, he grinned a mischievous grin. "I never knew I would see you again, when you suddenly upped and left!" He exclaimed, jumping like a child.

Dumbledore chuckled, before pushing his glasses up his long, crooked nose. "To be honest, I never knew I would see you again, too, Makarov. It's good to see you again, old friend." The rest of Fairy Tail were quiet, watching their master converse with the strange man who appeared from nowhere. "I don't like this; I don't like not knowing things." Lucy muttered to Levy, watching their every move.

Levy shook her head too, and headed to a table that wasn't destroyed from the brawls. "I don't like this too. Why won't Master tell us anything? And why does Natsu have to be awake? Do we all need to listen or something?" She asked the blonde girl, confused and still a little shocked.

"Gihi. we all know it won't matter if that Flame-Brain's awake or not - he won't understand either way." Gajeel said behind Levy, causing both the girls to jump. Lucy put her hands to her heart when she saw it was only Gajeel. Levy, on the other hand, hit him lightly on the arm. "Moron, you scared me!" She squealed, glaring slightly at Gajeel.

Barking out laughter, Gajeel sat down next to her. "That's why I do it, Shrimp. Your reactions are so funny, gihi!" Lucy sweatdropped at their antics, laughing nervously. "Um, guys, could we get back to the subject now?"

~break~

While Gajeel, Levy and Lucy were discussing the theories of the 'man', Mira was cleaning the mugs, in deep thought. _'I wonder who this man is... and why does Master know him? Was he an old friend?'_ Looking over to a _still_ unconscious Natsu, she growled slightly. _'Wake up, Natsu; we need answers!'_

Wracking her brain for possible ways to wake Natsu up without putting him in deeper sleep, she missed the fact that Erza had already stridden over and punched Natsu awake. Only when she heard his pained cry did she come out of her thoughts. Sweat-dropping, she hurried over to the center, where everyone else was gathered.

 _'Oh dear, I need to work on my thinking skills'_ She thought, as the two old men stepped into the center - and the center of everyone's attention. Master coughed slightly, alerting Natsu, who was still crouched on the floor, muttering about girl demons. Once he had every bodies full attention, did he start talking.

"OK, children. I must apologize for the long wait. Me and Albus here were just catching up; while waiting for Natsu to recover, of course." He smiled slightly at the taller man. Natsu, who was sporting a large bump on his head, stood up angrily, and shouted, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS OLD GEEZER AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN OUT GUILD?" The rest of the guild members face-palmed.

The 'old geezer' chuckled and peered over to Natsu's direction. "Hello, there. My name is Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you." Makarov laughed loudly - growing to Albus' size - and patted him on the shoulder. "Still as polite as ever, huh?" He muttered, grinning at the other 'old geezer'.

"And you are still the insolent little brat from the past, Makarov." Chuckling as he saw Makarov's face flush. Shrinking back to his usual size, he pouted and called Mira over for some beer. "I still remember your nickname back then, _Dubbledore_." He mocked, taking a swig from his alcohol.

'Dubbledore' winced a little, still smiling pleasantly. "Ah, yes. That is what Porlyusica used to tease me about, is that right? That reminds - where is she?" He looked around, trying to find her. The members were dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded. Did this strange man just admit that he knew the scary demon Edolas healer - and that the scary demon Edolas healer used to _tease_ people with stupid nicknames?

"Alright, alright, alright. Master. Answers. Now. Please." Erza said through gritted teeth, emitting a formidable aura. Makarov suddenly gulped, standing oddly still. 'Dubbledore' looked amused at his reaction; he had never seen his old friend so obedient. "W-well, yes. I-I think that w-we should do s-some explaining, r-right?" He stuttered, not daring to meet the glare of the fearsome Titania.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and the rest of the members shot their master a sympathetic look - they knew first-hand how terrifying an angry Erza could be - Gray and Natsu especially. "Well, you see, out history goes way back..." Makarov glanced at Albus' direction, as if telling him to continue the story. Before the could, however, Laxus interrupted.

"Oi, Gramps. I never heard you mention someone like this before; just who the hell is he?" Natsu sniggered. Looking sharply to his direction, he pinned the pink-haired boy with an electrifying stare. "What you laughing at, punk?" He snapped, clearly getting annoyed.

"Your memory is probably so bad that you forgot!"

"Not like your memory is any better!"

"Oh? Do you wanna go?"

"I could take you on anytime!" Erza slammed her sword down, making everyone except Laxus, Makarov and 'Dubbledore' jump. "Silence! Let Master continue!" Laxus tched, and looked away, while Natsu looked down, grumbling. Erza nodded, before turning back to a quivering Makarov.

Smiling, she gestured for him to continue his story. Gulping down, Makarov hastily started talking. "Well, me, Albus and Porlyusica used to be very good friends. We were all the same age-"

"Porlyusica was a year older than me, while you were the same age as her." Albus interrupted, before settling down in a chair that had 'suddenly' appeared.

"Right. Point is, we were really good friends-"

"Porlyusica hated me." Glaring at his old friend, Makarov pulled up a chair, sitting next to him. "Can you _please_ stop interrupting me!" He snapped, like a child. Albus chuckled, and raised his hands in defeat.

"Good. Now I was saying, we were quite good friends. From the age of six, we were inseparable. But, then we got to the age ten." Master took a deep breath, and continued.

"Albus had gotten a letter from this school - which he is now headmaster of. It was Hogwarts - the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personally, me and Porlyusica were relieved to see him go to such a magical place - he had always struggled with our magic." Makarov smiled at the memory.

Lucy just looked confused that the concept of 'our magic'. "What do you mean, Master? Isn't all magic the same? Just not the type?" Makarov shook his head, chuckling. "Albus, if you could, please show dear Lucy." Albus nodded, and stood up.

He brandished his stick, and muttered a word, which sounded like, 'avis'. To their amazement, birds came out of the tip, singing shrill and sweet tunes. "That's... outstanding.." Lucy muttered, staring at the colorful birds that circled the rooftops, before disappearing in a array of sparkles.

Lucy and Levy stared at the stick in awe. _'I wonder if I could get that... it would work well with my pen!'_ Levy thought excitedly, thinking of all the things she could do. Lucy, on the other hand, was already asking questions. "What is that called?" She demanded, pointing at the stick in Albus' hand.

Bemused, he answered. "It is called a wand."

"How did you do that?"

"Oh? Cast a spell? I simply say a certain incantation, and depending if I did it well enough for the wand to understand, it will perform the command."

"What language do you use for the incantations?"

"Oh? It is a language called Aranese. It is very complicated, but simple when born with the talent." Lucy nodded, finally satisfied; for now. she had a sneaking feeling that she would have many more - that needed to be answered - in the future. Erza nodded once again, contemplating the new information she found out.

"Once Albus had left us, we slowly went our separate ways, until we hardly heard from each other, Porlyusica and I." Makarov continued, waving his arms around. "I only heard from Albus a few years back - and that was a surprise in itself!" The old men chuckled, reminiscing the old memories.

Natsu grew impatient, and jumped up. "Oi, Gramps! Hurry up with the story already!" Erza hit him over the head, while Gray snorted at his impudent behavior. Natsu groaned, and sat down gingerly.

"Anyways, to cut it short, me and Albus go back a loooonnnnggg way." Makarov finished, looking around his children. Not surprisingly, they still didn't look satisfied. "But Master, please explain the Hogwarts school!" Levy protested, waving her notes book around her head, pen in her mouth.

Soon, the whole of Fairy Tail were protesting, demanding answers. Makarov shrugged, and looked towards Albus. "You take it from there, Dubbledore. I'm gonna take a drink. Mira!" And with that, he stalked off to the bar. Albus sighed, and stood up again, his height towering over everybody.

He looked over his moon-shaped glasses at the expectant faces. _'Dear lord, Albus. Why did you dump this on me?'_ He smiled kindly at them, and sat down again. "So, what do you want to know about my school?" He asked them, looking around for anybody.

Levy's hand shot up the same time as Lucy's. They both glared at each other. _'He'll answer my question first!'_ They both thought fiercely. But to their surprise, Mira's voice shouted out. "So, what type of magic does your school study and learn?"

Albus smiled at the white-haired model. "Well, my dear; Mirajane, was it? Well, in my school, we study a different type of magic from here. We actually live on a different planet altogether!" Lisanna's eyes widened.

"Do you mean Edolas? Oh, if you are from there, please, when you go back, tell them that Lisanna says hi!" She asked desperately, pushing to stand next to her sister. Sadly, Albus shook his head. "I'm sorry, dear, but I am not from Edolas. I am from a place called Earth."

Lucy wrinkled her nose - she had never heard of another dimension called Earth. Sure, she lived on _Earthland_ , but not fucking _Earth_. _'What the hell? This isn't making any sense at all... Earth?'_ She put her hand up, like she was back in school. "I'm sorry Sir, but what is Earth? There are only three dimensions here - Earthland, Edolas, and the Celestial Realm." She asked, whilst Levy flipped through books.

"Yeah; from what I've heard from Lucy, those are the only three planets here. What the fuck is Earth?" Gray popped up suddenly behind Lucy, causing the girl to jump. "Jesus, Gray. Can you not, please? And clothes." Lucy sighed, averting her eyes. Gray looked down, to find he was shirtless. "What the hell!" He yelled, crawling around to search for it.

 _'Does this happen everyday?'_ Albus wondered, watching them curiously as they playfully fought with each other. "Well, Earth is another planet that is hidden from this Galaxy. It is quite far away from here - that is why I hardly visit." He gained everyone's attention, yet again.

"So, there, no one has any magic-"

"What! How do they survive!"

"Natsu! Remember, not everyone here has magic either!" Lucy exclaimed, hitting him over the head. Natsu whined, rubbing his head _yet again_. "Why does everyone always hit me so hard?" He complained, crying fake tears. Erza rolled her eyes, and picked him up roughly. "Because you are so ignorant. Now, sit down and pay attention; you might learn something for once."

Smiling, Albus pulled his wand out. Drawing a picture of a strange type of map, he pointed at the south-east. "That, children, is where London is located. It is the Capital of England." Nodding, Lucy stared intently at where he was pointing. _'So, basically, 'England' or whatever it's called, is like Fiore, and 'London' is basically Crocus. Right.'_

"Our school is hidden from view from the people who don't have any magic whatsoever. WE call them Muggles on our planet.

"Our school is called Hogwarts, as Makarov so kindly told you all. I am the current headmaster of it. We use magic that flow into our wands." He flashed his wand to them all, making a light appear at the tip. Fairy Tail stared in awe - it wasn't everyday that they saw something like that. But, something was still bugging Levy.

"I have a pen like your wand there. What is so special about it? Can't you just buy any single one and use it?" Dumbledore shook his head, stuffing his wand back into his pocket. "I am sorry, but our magic doesn't work like that. Each wizard has his or hers own special wand. Yes, they can use someone else's wand, but the spell would not be as strong. That is because the wand chooses you, and you form quite bond."

After a detailed explanation and some questions, Fairy Tail were finally satisfied. "So, why are you here, Albus? The last time you came, it was because of the Boy Who Lived." Makarov stumbled back, hiccuping every few seconds. Dumbledore sighed, and stood up grimly. "I am here to ask for some help, Makarov."

~break~

Makarov grimaced, confused yet again. "So, you're telling me, that your Dark Wizard wants to kill that boy called 'Harry', and you want us to help you protect him? Sure." Fairy Tail looked up, confused by their Master's words.

"Huh? But we haven't even known him for a long time! What do we get in return!" Gray yelled, throwing his shirt in his stressed state. "Yeah, I agree with Gray - what do we get in return? We're not doing it for free!" Lucy stated, standing beside Gray. "Love~Rival..." A dark voice muttered behind the blonde girl. Lucy shivered, but stood firm.

Makarov chuckled and picked up a medium sized bag. He giggled it around, letting them all hear the jewels clinking around. All their heads turned, eyes honed into the bag. "I'll give each of you your own bag of jewels if you do this."

Lucy backed up, hands out. "I'm in, who else?" After a few decisions, they decided who would be going to Fairy Tail. "So, we have decided that Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Bickslow and Freed would go to Hogwarts. Is that clear?" Makarov stated, writing it down on a piece of parchment. They all nodded, turning to Dumbledore.

"Right. We're ready. When are we leaving?" Dumbledore smiled, and pulled out what looked like an old boot. _'Jesus, what does he keep in those pockets?'_ Lucy wondered, staring at the boot. "We're leaving right now. Everyone, this is a Portkey. Please put one finger onto it, and wait." They all looked at each other, confused, but shrugged and put their fore-finger onto it.

Suddenly, it glowed a strange blue color. The Fairy Tail members yelped, and tried to take their fingers off, but found they couldn't move. "Shit! This is creepy as hell!" Gajeel yelled, yanking his arm forward and backwards. Light engulfed them, and they were all temporarily blinded. When they opened their eyes again, they gaped in awe.

Right in front of them, was the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Hogwarts. It was magnificent. Big castle with stained glass windows, and lightning zapped downwards. "I'm liking it here already - it's got my element all over." Laxus muttered, inhaling deeply. Makarov shook his head, growing Titan and hitting Laxus over the head.

"Idiot. You can't use your magic here - you have to blend in as transfer students, remember? And then, strike when Voldemort hits." Makarov muttered, shrinking back. They followed Dumbledore into the castle, feeling the magical pressure.

A strict lady came down the stairs, hair inn a tight bun, dressed in green robes. Her sharp, cat-like eyes watched them curiously. "Dumbledore, who are these people?" Albus looked up, and smiled at the lady. "Ah, Professor McGonagall. These are the people I was talking to you about." He turned back to the group, gesturing towards Professor McGonagall. "Everybody, this is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor."

Makarov stepped forward, growing to normal size. McGonagall stepped back, clearly shocked by this old man. "What on earth...?" She shook his hand, analyzing the situation. _'Clearly, they are Dumbledore's friends. But, how could he grow like that? I see no wand near them; not any of have wands, now that I see them all.'_ "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, do not worry, Minerva. They are here to help with the situation. Let m explain." As Dumbledore explained, the Fairy Tail members whispered to each other. "Minerva, eh? Well, that's bringing bad memories.." Gajeel whispered, shooting Lucy a glance. Levy comforted Lucy by putting her arms around her, while Natsu just glared at the lady.

Minerva noticed all the whispering and glaring, and stopped, confused. "Did I do anything to offend you?" She asked politely, pointing at them. Erza shook her head stiffly, and forcefully calmed down. "No, we are fine. It's just we know someone with the same name, and we didn't exactly get along." McGonagall nodded her head, understanding.

After a few minutes of explaining, McGonagall finally understood the situation. "Well then, come along. We will guide you to the Main Hall, but first you will have to wear the robes. Come quickly, we don't have all day." They followed McGonagall to a spacious room with rows of robes.

"Why can't we just wear our normal clothes? I hate these fucking robes so much." Gajeel complained, as he was handed his robes. Levy rolled her eyes, already dressed. "Just shut up and get dressed, Gajeel. We need to fit in, you know."

"We can't really blend in; flame-brain has fucking _pink_ hair, I have piercings over my face, and Lightning Rod has a lightning scar. Not to mention, you and Wendy have blue hair. Yeah, totally normal." Gajeel rolled his eyes, stripping and pulling his robes on. Levy blushed, and covered her eyes, squealing. "Not in front of me, Gajeel! You fucking baka!" She cried loudly, ears going pink.

~break~

After everyone was wearing their robes, McGonagall came round with a fairly large box. "These are your wands - please choose carefully, or rather, let the wands choose you." She went to Natsu first, handing the box to him. For a few minutes, everyone was silent as Natsu went from wand to wand.

Finally, he settled on a wand. "This wand makes me feel tingly." He muttered, gripping it tightly. McGonagall stared at it, examining it closely. "Ah. This wand is made of Ash wood, with the core of dragon heartstring. It seems to have taken a liking to you, Mr. Dragneel. Take care of it."

Lucy was next. _'Oh, I hope I get a good one!'_ She moved from wand to wand, trying to feel the connection that Natsu had felt. Going through nearly all of them, she drooped, depressed. _'Sweet Mavis, I hope this one will be mine...'_ Picking the last one up, she nearly cried of happiness when she felt a rush of power.

"That, Miss. Heartfilia, is made of Larch wood, with the core of phoenix feathers. It is quite rare, please don't destroy it." Lucy bounced back happily, clutching the wand to her chest. "Good luck!" She said happily to Levy, who was up next. Gulping, Levy walked toward McGonagall, and picked up the box with quivering hands.

After a few minutes, she felt a rush of calmness flow through her veins. _'Looks like I've found it!'_ Handing it to McGonagall, she waited to see what it was made of. "Ah. This is made of pear wood, and the core is unicorn hair. Good luck, this seems to be quite eager."

~break~

Makarov looked at his notes, reading about his children and their wands.

Natsu - Ash wood, dragon heartstring

Lucy - Larch wood, phoenix feathers

Levy - Pear wood, unicorn hair

Laxus - Laurel wood, thunderbird tail feather

Cana - Acacia wood, unicorn hair

Gajeel - Blackthorn wood, dragon heartstring

Gray - Cypress wood, kneazle whiskers

Elfman - Chestnut wood, veela hair

Mira - Ebony wood, white river monster spine

Lisanna - Apple wood, unicorn hair

Juvia - Hazel wood, veela hair

Erza - Black walnut wood, phoenix feather

Wendy - Rosewood wood, dragon heartstring

Bickslow - Dogwood, thestral tail hair

Freed - Beech wood, rougarou hair

Sighing, Makarov picked up his wand, (silver lime wood and unicorn hair) and twirled it around his fingers. Whilst he had been talking to all the Professors at Hogwarts, his children were learning how to use the basic spells.

"Mr. Dreyar, your children are ready to enter the Main Hall, where all the other students are currently sitting. Dumbledore is making his speech as we speak." Severus said, dark eyes looking straight into Makarov's blue eyes.

Nodding, he jumped up and landed on his feet. "Thank you, Severus. Come on, brats. We need to get going; the ceremony is starting now." The cheers from the group raised the roof, making Severus and all the other teachers grimace and cover their ears. "Please, Mr. Dreyar. Keep the noise down; our ears are quite sensitive."

Makarov grinned. "Don't worry, Severus. And call me Makarov - Mr. Dreyar is too polite for me." Snape nodded stiffly, and walked out through the think wooden doors, into the Main Hall. "Oi, Gramps! Can we get going now? I wanna meet new people!" Natsu whined, brandishing his wand around.

Lucy slapped his bicep, making him wince. "Hey! Don't wave your wand about like that; you could damage it!" She scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. In the background, the dragonslayers could hear Dumbledore announce something about new transfer students. "Guess we're up, then, guys. Good luck - and remember, keep your rings on, you can't risk anyone knowing about your powers!" Cana said, hiccuping and hiding her beer in her robes.

They all nodded, and stepped out together. _'I hope this is a good adventure - I'm all fired up!'_ Natsu thought, bouncing on the spot. They walked through the doors, and were greeted by confused faces. They all zoned into one boy; the Boy Who Lived.

~break~

 **Wow! This is such a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! Anyways, if you're confused, this Fairy Tail time is set after GMG and Eclipse. Just to clear that up. Also, I may add characters from Fairy Tail to here too.**

 **If you wanna know where I got the wands from go to this website : wiki/Wand**

 **So that's this chapter for now! Remember to R &R! Love you all, Loliquet :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Second chapter, hope you enjoy. And I know that I left you with quite a cliffhanger before, so you must be bursting to read this. (OK, now you sound vain). Enjoy, and sit back to read the show.**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter Two - The Four Houses**

 _x0o0x_

 _Previously:_

 _They all nodded, and stepped out together. 'I hope this is a good adventure - I'm all fired up!' Natsu thought, bouncing on the spot. They walked through the doors, and were greeted by confused faces. They all zoned into one boy; the Boy Who Lived._

 _x0o0x_

"These are the new transfer students I have just explained to you all. They have come from a school called Fairy Academy, and are quite skilful and intelligent. I am honored to have them in Hogwarts." Albus smiled warmly at the group, signaling with his eyes that he'll explain later.

A round of uncertain applause went around the school, every Hogwarts student looking either surprised or shocked. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the group curiously - they had never seen such a group before. One guy even had pink hair! "Hey, Harry. Look, that dude's got a lightning scar as well. Cool, eh?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear, pointing at a scary-looking man with a tough build.

Harry shuddered as the man looked straight at them, as if he had heard them talking about him. _'No, that can't be; he's all the way over there, and we're over here. He's probably just looking around.'_ It was then when Harry noticed that all of the groups' eyes were on him. Sweating nervously, he tried to duck down.

Ron nudged him gently. "They must know you, Harry. You are the Boy Who Lived, after all. They'll probably be all over you, like the new first-years." Ron whispered, once again. Hermione glared at the two, huffing and staring back to the front of the hall. "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to listen."

"First of all, we will need to sort them into their houses. They will be in the fifth-year - I hope you will welcome them warmly." Albus continued, giving the Slytherin table an extra long stare. _'Wonder why.'_ The group thought, noticing the slight tension. Professor. McGonagall came with an old, dusty hat, and placed it on a crooked chair.

 _'Ew. Do we have to wear that?'_ Lucy thought disgustingly, looking horrified at the fact that it would be going on _her utterly gorgeous_ hair. "No way am I wearing that! It's basically breaking fashion law!" She whispered to Mira, pointing at the hat. Mira, too, nodded, looking revolted. "Who in their right mind would want to put that thing on?" She whispered back.

"Lockser Juvia, please step forward." McGonagall's booming voice said. Juvia jumped, and hesistantly stepped forward; towards the hat, of course. Once she made the chair, McGonagall picked the hat up, pushed Juvia down to sit, and placed it on her head. Juvia squeaked from the sudden voice in her head.

 **Ah. So you're not from here, are you? Well, Dumbledore said that this would happen, so I shouldn't be surprised.**

 _Are you the hat talking to Juvia? Or is Juvia going crazy?_

 **Yes, it is the 'hat', child. My name is the Sorting Hat, to be precise. Now, time to sort you into your house.**

 _Alright. Please could I go into the same house as Gray-sama?_

 **You are quite loyal to this 'Gray', aren't you? Well, your loyalty may be rewarded. I cannot be sure if you will go into the same house, but for this loyalty, your house will be-**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted in a hoarse voice, making Juvia blink in surprise. The table on the right cheered loudly as Juvia stumbled towards them. Looking back at her group, she hoped that her Gray-sama would end in Hufflepuff, too. "So, you're one of those transfer students, huh?" A voice asked from behind her. Turning around, she was face-to-face with a boy with blonde hair.

She nodded, blue locks swishing. "Yes, Juvia is. And your name is?" He straightened up, obviously confused with her third person talking. "My name is Ernie Macmillian. Pleasure to meet you." While Juvia was busy making new friends with her new house, another Fairy Tailer was called up.

"McGarden, Levy." Came MaGonagall's cool voice. Levy walked timidly up to the hat, feeling quite nervous. Sitting down, MaGonagall placed the hat on her head, and Levy waited.

 **Another Fairy Tail member? Name is Levy, correct?**

 _Yes, my name is Levy. Are you the one sorting me?_

 **Yes. I am called the Sorting Hat. Now... let's see... well. With what I have gathered, you are very smart and loyal.**

 _What does that mean?_

 **That means the ideal house would be-**

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat cried out, just like with Juvia. Levy took it off and hurried away to the Ravenclaw table, where they were all clapping politely. _'Oh, I hope someone else can join me at Ravenclaw too - I don't want to be the only one here!'_ "Hello, there! Are you a newcomer too?" A mysterious voice said, causing Levy to turn around and look to her left.

Sitting there, was a girl with dirty-blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. She had a seemingly dotty aura, and the people sitting closest to her seemed to be trying to move away. "Yes, I am. My name is Levy McGarden. What's your's?" Levy asked curiously, eyeing the blonde. _'Oh well. She seems nice enough.'_

"Oh, my name is Luna Lovegood. Some people call me Loony, but I can't imagine why." Luna said in a soft voice, her parsnip earrings moving slightly. Levy sweatdropped, not blaming the people. Luna had a necklace made of srange caps, her wand was stuck behind her ear, and she was holding a magazine _upside-down_ , for Mavis' sake. Who wouldn't think she was loony?

"Dreyar, Laxus." When Laxus stood up, instantly whisperes went around. Girls looked at him with fawning eyes, obviously all over his muscles and rugged looks, while other people were whispering about hi scar over his eye. "Wow, so his name is Laxus? What a weird name." Harry muttered to Ron.

Placing the hat on his head, Laxus sat there, tense and alert. "Woo! Go Laxus! Get a good House, 'kay?" Cana yelled drunkenly, causing many heads to turn to her. Fairy Tail burst out laughing as she swung her beer around in her hands. Hermione, however, looked horrified. "Oh my god! How is she allowed to drink like that? She's only fifteen, for Merlin's sake! They shouldn't allow her to frink that much!" She exclaimed, as she watched Cana pull out five more bottles.

 **Oh, hello there, Laxus. My, you mind is very busy, isn't it?**

 _Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I don't give a fuck - put me in a House and then get it over with. I hate it when people stare at me._

 **I will hurry up, then. Hmm, let's see... it seems like you've down terrible things in the past, but you are making up for it no, hmm?**

 _..._

 **Well then, for your determination and set goal to do that, I will place you in-**

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted out, making the Slytherin table clap for their newest - and scariest - member. As he sat down next to a pale boy with platinum blonde hair, he looked and smirked at his group. They had placed bets on everyone to see where they would end up, and half of them voted Gryffindor. He could see Cana receiving all the money, and smirked again.

"WOO! Thanks, Laxus! Now I can buy more of my sweet, sweet beer!" Cana yelled out drunkenly, tottering to one side. Grabbing onto her, Bickslow stuck his tongue out. "Everybody! Stablize Cana!" They all leaped onto her, pinning her down and snatching the bottles upon botles away from her. "NOOOO!"

The boy next to Laxus gaped at the mages. "Your group is very... loud, aren't they?" he asked Laxus. He stiffened, and turned around to face the boy. "Yeah? So what?" He snapped loudly, glaring at the quivering boy.

"N-nothing... I just think that you're loud, that's all!" He sat up straighter, and pushed his hair aside. "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy; I'm sure you've heard of my father, Lucius Malfoy. So, what do you think of mud-bloods?" He asked eagerly, waiting for his answer. _'If we have such a powerful man in our House, we can beat Gryffindor again.'_

Laxus looked at him, confused. "What the fuck is a mud-blood?" He asked rudely, shocking the Slytherins. Craco looked at him as if he was stupid. "You know, the wizards who are born from two muggles? The un-pure ones?" Draco pushed, slightly concerned why Laxus was in his House.

He was about to answer, when McGonagall called out a name. "Struass, Mirajane." Gracefully, Mira waltzed over to the hat, smile still gracing her face. Placing the hat on her head, Mira sat down and closed her eyes.

 **So, you are the She-Devil, eh?**

 _I suppose. Hehe! And you're the Sorting Hat._

 **Yes! Well, I suppose I should sort you now... hmm, you have quite the dark magic yes?**

 _I suppose! Turning into the devil is quite dark..._

 **But you are also quite nice and calm... I think-**

"SLYTHERIN!" Laxus smirked as Mira thanked the hat, put it back down onto the chair, and walked towards their table. Moving forward a little, he made some space fore her. "WHY MIIIRAAAA! WHY NOT GRYFFINDOR! I JUST LOST MOOONNNEEEYYY!" Cana cried dramatically, banging her hands against the table.

"YEAH MIRA! I LOST SOME MOENYSS!" Lucy cried, kneeling next to Cana. Mira sighed and waved merrily at them. "Sorry, guys. Get into a good House for me!" She called out, astonishing the Hogwarts members even further.

Hermione leaned closer to Ron and Harry, muttering furiously. "I cannot believe that they have the nerve to shout out while they are getting sorted!" Jabbing her fingers at Harry and Ron, forcing them to watch them. "Look how rude they are!"

"Alberona, Cana." Stumbling forward, Cana hiccuped and sat down. "OK, I wanna have a drink, so hurry up." she complained aloud.

 **So you're drunk while being sorted?**

 _Yeah, hurry up plez, 'cause I wanna go back to drinking. Thanks._

 **Of course. Even thought you are always drunk, you seem to have a smart side. For this, I shall put you in-**

"RAVENCLAW!"

"EHH?" Everyone shouted, shocked that Cana could get into such a smart House. Even the Fairies were confused. "I thought you were gonna get into Hufflepuff!" Lucy yelled, shaking her fist angrily. "Ugh, god dammit, Cana, I lost my galleons because of that!"

Cana just laughed louadly and sat down, plonking herself between two poor victims. Taking a swig from her drink, she yelled out, "Oi, Lucy! You better get into Ravenclaw too - I put my sickles on you!"

"Struass, Lisanna." Lisanna nervously wwalked towards the Sorting Hat, scared of what House she would end up in. _'Oh, please let it be a good one!'_ She hoped silently, crossing her fingers. "Go girl!" Lucy yelled out, with Cana and Mira.

Mira shot her a thumbs-up, smiling. "You got this, sis! You can do it!" Everyone looked at her, shocked - they had never seen a Slytherin cheer someone on before; hell, they've never seen anyone cheer someone on so hard. "These Fairy folks are weirdos." Ron muttered lowly to Harry, staring at Mira, blush evident on his face.

Hermione hit him on the arm, clearly cross at him. "Don't be such a pervert, Ron. It's rde to stare, you know."

 **Oh! Another Struass, eh? Well, your sister was quite nice. I'm sensing you have a gentle soul, too?**

 _Well, I try to be kind to everyone, heh..._

 **You are different... I see you've been to another planet, before?**

 _Technically, everyone in our group has. I'm the only who's lived there for a period of time, though. It was a place called-_

 **Edolas?**

 _Yes, yes, Edolas. Ah, it brings back memories..._

 **I see you had to make a very hard decision of staying or leaving, am I right?**

 _How did you know-_

 **Well, then, you deserve to be in-**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheers rent around the table, as Lisanna walked up to Juvia and sat down next to her, her face flushed a pale pink. "Ugh, that was so embarrassing..." She muttered lowly into Juvia's ears. Juvia nodded happily, glad to have at least one person she knew.

Next, came Natsu. "Dragneel, Natsu." Cheers and applaud blasted through the Fairy Tail members, startling the Hogwarts students. "Well, isn't h the popular lad there?" Fred said to the Gryffindor table, making them all laugh.

With his signature grin on his face, Natsu made his way to the Hat, and sat down. MaGonagall placed the Hat on his head, and Natsu mimpatiently waited.

 **So, Natsu Dragneel, eh? Raised by a dragon called Igneel?**

 _Yeah! But how did you know that?_

 **I can read your mind; that is how I decide if you are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.**

 _Oh! Right! Well, put me in a House that has loads of fighting!_

 **Hmm... you are very loyal and would do well in Hufflepuff... but, you aren't very patient, so that wouldn't do.**

 _Yeah, yeah, what's next?_

 **You aren't the brightest in your group, when I look at all your fights, since you tend to go head-first with enemies without a fighting plan... so, Ravenclaw is out of the question.**

 _So, now just Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 **Yes. And you won't do in Slytherin - too innocent. So, I will put you in-**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left heered and welcomed Natsu warmly to his new House. When he sat down, Ron stared at his hair. "Is your hair naturally that color?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Natsu, being the confused idiot, only nodded. "Yeah; why wouldn't it be?"

"Struass, Elfman." A buff man with white hair stood up, beating his chest proudly. "Another Struass? They must all be related or something." George said, stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes, and hit him over the head with her book. "Well, they all have the last name, so of course they're related, you moron!"

Sitting down like the rest of them, he waited.

 **You're the brother of Mirajane and Lisanna, am I correct?**

 _Yeah, I'm the MAN of the family!_

 **Well, I see that you are very loyal to your blood family and Fairy Tail family, so I will put you in...**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table cheered again, especially Lisanna and Juvia. "YES! BIG BROTHER!" Lisanna yelled, moving to make space for her brother. Sitting down, he grinned. "Being in Hufflepuff is MAN!"

Smirking, Cana stood up, arms wide. "MONEYS COME TO ME, YA LITTLE BITCHES!" She screamed at the Missionaries. They all groaned, and threw the Sickles and Knuts at her. One landed in front of Ron, and he greedily put it in his pocket, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. "Today's my lucky day." He muttered under his breath.

"Scarlet, Erza." Once again, whispers went around the Hall as a scary-looking, red-headed girl stalked confidently to the front, and sat down on the chair. "Woah, she looks terrifying." George said, nudging Fred, who was next to him.

 **So you are the well-known Titania?**

 _Yes I am._

 **Let me see now... hmm, it seems that you are very strong and loyal, so Huffelpuff is - wait no, you aren't very patient, are you?**

 _No, I am afraid I am not._

 **So Huffelpuff is out... you always strive to acheive your goal, so Slytherin might be in question...**

 _Is Slytherin the House that Harry Potter dislikes?_

 **Yes, yes, and seeing that you're very fierce about your mission, Slytherin wouldn't do... you are extremely smart, with a very stragetic mind, but, like Natsu Dragneel, you like to fight enemies head-on, no preparation.**

 _... Is Ravenclaw out of the question then?_

 **I'm afraid so.. but-**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Natsu and the rest of Gryffindor cheered, and Natsu jumped up and whooped extra loudly. "SECOND GRYFFINDOR FROM FAIRY TAIL! WOO!" They allstared at him in amazement. "He's bloody hyper, isn't he?" Ron exclaimed aloud, watching Natsu jump up and down.

Erza being Erza, hit him over the head, and everyone winced when they heard the loud THUMP. "Ouch, that must hurt even more than Hermione's hits- OW!" Ron cowered as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Bickslow." Confusion rippled through the Hall as a man with a mask covering his eyes walked forwards, ongue sticking out. "Why does he have a mask? And why doesn't he have a last name?" Hermione said quietly, eyeebrows raised at his behaviour.

"Yo, Hat, please put me in a House with some eye-candy, 'kay?" He asked loudly, eliciting gasps from all the girls. "How obsene!" Hermione threw a disgusted look at the boy. All the other girls nodded and shuddered, covering their faces.

 **You are quite perverted, aren't you?**

 _I guess so; everyone says it, heh._

 **Hmm, you are quite loyal to Laxus, right?**

 _Yeah, he is the leader of our Team, so of course I'd be loyal._

 **You would do well in Hufflepuff. But also, I think I'll out you in-**

"SLYTHERIN!" Pansy shuddered, horrified. "I don't want a pervy weirdo in my House!" She squealed, curling into a small ball. Mira smiled, patting her on the back. "Don't worry; Bickslow may be perverted, but he won't do anything."

Sitting down next to Laxus, he grinned and stuck his tongue, leering through his mask at the girls. "Well, I guess this is the House I'm in right now. Hey, Laxus bro; guess who you're stuck with again!" Laxus groaned and put his head down, completely ignoring everyone.

"Justine, Freed." with a hight head, Freed walked towards the Hat, his strange green hair flowing behind him. "For Merlin's sake, all these Fairy blokes have strange color hair. First the pinky, then some white-haired family, and now green?"

 **Freed Justine, am I correct?**

 _Yes, I am Freed Justine, of Fairy Tail._

 **You are very loyal to Laxus, I am sensing...**

 _Of course._

 **Your loyalty will be rewarded... but it seems that you are extremely smart, are you not?**

 _... I do not like being vain._

 **It is not being called vain; it is called being truthful. This will put you in-**

"RAVENCLAW!" The table burst into applaud, and Levy made room for the Laxus-looking guy. "So, Freed, you're in Ravenclaw too?" Levy asked cheerfully, as he sat down next to her. Nodding curtly at her, he turned his back and stared at the remaining members.

"You know, I bet that Lucy's gonna end up in Ravenclaw too."

"No way - she's gonna end up Gryffindor!"

"Fullbuster, Gray." A good-looking boy stood up, and walked towards the Hat. Halfway through, strangely, he lost his shirt. Lucy face-palmed, and called out, "Gray! Your clothes!" Looking down, he groaned and dropped down onto his hands and knees, searching for his shirt.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He muttered loudly, making the Fairy members laugh. Most of the girls from Hogwarts looked away, blushing, while others appreciated the show. "That is disgusting!" Hermione's voice called out shrilly.

 **Stripping is your habit?**

 _Yeah, I can't seem to stop it..._

 **Of course, of course. Now, let me see... you seem to have a tragic past?**

 _... I guess so._

 **You are very brave to overcome your depression. Brave, so you deserve-**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Natsu groaned and shouted out, "Why do we get the moron stripper?" Gray glared at him, arms crossed. "Hey! I ain't a stripper on purpose!" He snapped, sitting down opposite Natsu, next to Fred.

Nudging Gray, Fred and George leaned in, eager. "So, what's your school like?" Gray glanced to Erza, clearly panicked. _'What the hell do I say?'_ He thought, throwing pleading eyes to Erza. Noticing, Erza quickly interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, our school is very private. It concentrates on ancient magic that is quite powerful and hard to master. You have to be extremely strong-minded to enter the school." Drooping, Fred and George got back into their seats, clearly annoyed they didn't get any more information. "In other words, Harry Potter wouldn't do well in that school." She continued. Ron's and Hermione's heads snapped up, glaring harshly at Erza for insulting their friend. Alarmed, Gray nudged her quickly, trying to make her stop.

Luckily, before they were going to start arguing, MaGonagall shouted out the next name. "Redfox, Gajeel." A scary-looking guy stood up, with studs all over his face, and red eyes that looked like slits. Glaring grumpily at the staring faces, he sat down, arms crossed.

 **Hello.**

 _OK, not to be rude, but hurry up. i hate fucking people staring at me._

 **Yes, of course. After that, I think you should be in-**

"SLYTHERIN!" No one was surprised when he stomped over to the table, quickly shoving somee poor Slytherins aside to make space to sit down. "I'm not surprised to see that one in Slytherin - he's so scary!" Ron muttered, for the hundreth time, into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded absent-mindely, his hand drifting over his wand. _'Why does my scar hurt a little?'_ He asked himself, grimacing at the stinging pain. Natsu, noticing, put his arm around him. "What's the matter, buddy?" He asked cheerfully. Harry flinched away, as his scar stung even more. Frowning, Natsu made a hurt face, and drooped away.

"Marvell, Wendy." Hermione analyzed the small blue-haired girl, pulling a confused face. "This girl - Wendy - looks far to young to be in this school! Merlin's Christ, how young can the children be at their school?"

 **Another dragonslayer?**

 _Y-yeah! I-I'm W-Wendy M-M-Marvell!_

 **Hello there! I'm going to sort you now!**

 _O-OK..._

 **You are quite nervous when coming to fight people, or go into any fights whatsoever, but you love to aid people in fighting.**

 _Y-yeah..._

 **And you are extremely loyal, so-**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Juvia, Lisanna and Elfman cheered loudly as WEndy timidly went up to the table and sat down next to Lisanna. "H-hello... I'm W-Wendy Marvell, and I hope that we can get along!" She announced, making everyone 'aww' at her cuteness.

"She's so cute!" A random Hufflepuff ccommented, pinching Wendy's cheeks. That triggered everybody, and soon an extremely uncomfortable Wendy was being petted by strangers. Lisanna and Juvia sweatdropped, and shot her sympathetic glances. Elfman, however, beat his chest and roared, "Being pet is MAN!"

"And the last one - Heartfilia, Lucy." Whistles came out as a attractive blonde girl with a big chest stepped forward, blinking chocolate brown eyes at them. Malfoy cocked his eyebrows, eyeing her up. "I won't mind her in Slytherin - I'm sure we could give her a good ti-" He stopped talking when he felt a glare burn his back.

turning around slowly, he nearly wet himself whe he met the glare of the She-Devil, Mirajane. "What did you say about Lucy, Draco?" She asked sweetly, sending shivers down his spine. Malfoy gulped, and stayed silent. The tension was real.

 **So, you were a rich young girl with an abusive father, and you deided to run away?**

 _Yes._

 **Lovely determination, and it seems that you've suffered heartbreak too. This means-**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Natsu's, Gray's and Erza's cheers nearly defeaned the surrounding Gryffindor's, making them all wince and cover their ears. As Lucy sat down, Natsu, Gray and Erza instantly surrounded her, smothering her with hugs. Her giggles were muffled by their arms.

"Guys, guys, calm down. Let me introduce myself to them!" Pushing them all out the way, she smiled at the Hogwart Gryffindors. "Hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we can all be friends!" Instantly, they all took a liking to her.

~break~

Grinning happily, Makarov walked to the front next to Dumbledore, smiling at all the students. "Hello, children. My name is Makarov, and I am the headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy. We will be staying here until further notice. I hope we can get along!"

Malfoy snorted, glaring at the puny headmaster. "How could someone so small and weak own a school?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel and Bickslow stood up, growling at him. "You say one wrong thing about my grandfather and I'll cut your fucking dick off and feed it to you whole." Laxus growled, a menacing aura gathering around the Fairy members.

Shaking in fear, Malfoy nodded, quickly ducking back down again. "They're all a bunch of crazy suckers." He muttered under his breath, unaware that Gajeel and Laxus could both hear him. Snorting, they sat down again, and made some small talk between each other, to avoid looking suspicious.

"Hmm, I wonder when the food is coming - I'm actually quite hungry!" As soon as Mira said that, food appeared right in front of them, making them all gasp in wonder. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Natsu was dancing on the table while crying with happiness. "Tgis id so muech fooud - I lovfe iet sho muche!" Harry looked at him, confused. "What the heck did you just say?" He asked, with his mouth full.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and translated. "He said: This is so much food - I love it so much!" Ron stared at her, amazed. Noticing, she cocked her head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked him. "That was bloody amazing - how do you understand him?"

Shurgging, Lucy neatly cut her food into symmetrical pieces. "I get used to it."

~break~

 **And there you go! Another chapter of 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'! I'm loving this so much - Harry Potter x Fairy Tail is the best thing ever! Please remember to R &R!**

 **Love you all, Loliquet~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is chapter three of Witchcraft and Wizardry - I hope you like it! (Oh, and to clear up any susipions, this is Harry Potter fifth year, so Umbridge will be in it. But of course, there will be tweeks in the story.) Enjoy!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter Three - The Schedule**

 _x0o0x_

 _Previously:_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes, and translated. "He said: This is so much food - I love it so much!" Ron stared at her, amazed. Noticing, she cocked her head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked him. "That was bloody amazing - how do you understand him?"_

 _Shurgging, Lucy neatly cut her food into symmetrical pieces. "I get used to it."_

 _x0o0x_

After stuffing themselves with Hogwarts delicious food, the new fairies-in-disguise were led to their dorm rooms. They all looked in wonder at the moving pictures, as they were guided by Professor MaGonagall to the Gryffindor Towers. The pictures, too, notcied the new members and whispered to each other.

"Look at those new students - my, Hogwarts has never done something like this before!" A man with an oily bald head announced crossly, glaring at the fairies. His friend nodded, and whispered back, "They're all loony. Look at that one - he's got pink hair!" Natsu, getting extremely offended, went to turn around, before Erza dragged him back by his scarf.

Shaking her head, she glared at the outraged boy. "My hair is salmon, godammit, not fucking PINK!" Gray sniggered, pulling his robe off. "It's fucking pink, flame-brain. Are you color-blind?"

"I should ask you that question!"

"Oh yeah? You're too dumb to be able to ask!"

"Why you-!"

"Calm down NOW!" Hogwart students stopped and turned in wonder to watch the newest members go at it, only to be stopped by the scary demon-lady. "Will you two just behave for more than TWO MINUTES OR DO I HAVE TO BABYSIT YOU?" Erza roared, making the students scatter.

Ron whistled lowly under his breath, eyes wide. "She's so bloody scary!" He whispered, nudging Harry. Nodding in agreement, Harry's eyes drifted off to watch the two scolded teenagers sulk off into a corner. _'How are they so carefree? Don't they know the war going on? Oh. Right. They probably believe in Umbridge, after her speech.'_ He thought bitterly, stomping off to catch up to Hermione and Ron.

While everyone was eating, Umbridge had made her 'announcement', and everyone had either fallen asleep, or fallen asleep. The only people who were actually listening were Hermione and Dumbledore. Harry snorted, pulling a face. _'I wish people would believe me for once.'_

Natsu stuck is tongue out childishly at Gray behind Erza's back, pulling stupid eyes. Gray stuck his middle finger up at him, muttering, "Fucking moron." This resluted in a silent fight all while Erza was oblivious. Lucy sweatdropped, and quickly went to Erza's side, to avoid being hit by a random History book.

As they made their way to the moving stairs, Natsu stopped bickering and turned a pale shade of green. Puzzled, Harry looked his way. "Is he alright?" He asked uncertainly to Lucy. She shrugged, and carried on walking. Harry hurried to catch up to her. "It's just his illness - he gets motion sickness. No biggie, just a big disadvantage." Harry shook his head sympathetically. "That must been he can't play Quidditch. That must be horrible!" He exclaimed.

Lucy stared at him, confused. "What's Quididitch?" She asked, shocking a Ron, who had suddenly appeared. "You don't know what Quidditch is? Merlin's sake, you're just like Harry in the first year!" Harry blushed uncomfortably, averting his eyes. Smiling, Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"So... Harry looked like a bonde girl with big tits?" Gray interrupted, actually fully-clothed for once. Lucy jumped, and pouted at him. "Gray! Don't do that!" She smacked his arm lightly. Harry blushed even more, ears turning pink, while Ron rolled on the floor laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, tears leaking out of the tips of his eyes.

After a detailed explanation about Quidditch, they finally made it up the stairs to go down another corridor, turn left, turn right again, and came face-to-face with a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Caput Draconis." Hermione said, pushing herself infront of all the Gryffindors. The portrait swung open, revealing a secret passageway behind it. The fairies were let in first. Crawling through the perfectly round hole, they got to the other side, and gaped in amazement. "It's more comfy than home!" Natsu cheered, polonking down on the nearest squashy chair.

Sweatdropping, Lucy sat down next to him, getting a brush and smoothing her hair out. "You know, Fairy Tail Academy wasn't that comfy, so this is like a five-star hotel to us." Erza nodded, sitting down in the green faded sofa, taking her strawberry cake out. "The only problem here is that they don't have any strawberry cakes." Gray face-palmed, taking the seat opposite Lucy.

"You obsess way too much on cake, Erza."

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no, ma'am!" Soon enough, all the Gryffindors crowded around the fairies, eager faces waiting for answers from questions they never asked. Finally, Fred gained the courage and broke the silence with a question. "So, what's you school like?" This triggered everybody.

"What type of magic do you practice?"

"What do you mean, you don't know what Quidditch is?"

"Where is your school located?"

"Honestly, you people are crazy." Lucy, Gray and Natsu blinked their eyes at the sudden rush of questions - Erza was too engrossed in her cake to notice the attention pinned on her group.

Lucy laughed, and put her hand up. "Woah, woah. One question at a time. Who's first?" About twenty hands went up immediately. Natsu stood up on the chair, and randomly picked a random person. "Lucy! Answer this person's question!" It was Lavendar Brown. Blushing, she coughed and sat up. "Um... what's your school like?"

Sweating slightly, Lucy gave a nervous laugh and quickly gave Gray a pleading glance. He only shrugged and nestled deeper into his blue bean bag. Luckily, no one noticed their little interaction, except from an eagle-eyed Hermione.

"We-well, we're from the school Fairy Tail Academy, as Dumbledore told you-"

"I've never heard of a school called Fairy Tail Academy. I've never heard of it, and I've read about every single school that has something to do with magic." Natsu sniggered and coughed slightly, "Nerd." Hearing it, Harry glared slightly at the pink-haired boy. "Hey, don't make fun of Hermione." He said seriously, standing in front of her.

Seamus looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised that you care about your friends, Potter." He spat, as the tension in the room grew. Lucy coughed slightly, averting the attention back to herself. _'Luckily, Natsu gave me enough time to think. Is he as dumb as we think he is?'_ Looking at his oblivious face, she sighed. _'Guess he's still a brat.'_

"OK. Our school practices a type of rare magic called Ancient Magic. Only special people with a rae type of blood can use Ancient Magic," Lucy said, as Hermione tried to interrupt. "Anyways, we all have that type of blood. Fairy Tail Academy helps us control our magic, and keep our mind in check."

Hermione put her hand up, her eyes rapidly reading her book about Magic. "Exuse me, but I haven't read about this 'Ancient Magic' you're talking about. It's not anywhere in this book." She said, eyebrows raised. Mutters went around the room; the Gryffindors were shocked that Hermione didn't know about something.

Lucy sweated slightly, panicked yet again. _'Oh, fuck, what should I say?'_ Biting her lip, she looked over to Erza, who was onto her tenth cake. "Oh, I'm not sure why it's not in the books - I only got into the school a year ago, so I don't know much. But Erza knows loads; she's been in the school for ages!"

Erza looked up when she heard her name, fork still in her mouth. "Hmm?" She murmured, blinking in confusion. Lucy nodded slightly, commincating with her eyes. "You KNOW, What our SCHOOL history is ABOUT? You've been there for AGES, so you should KNOW, RIGHT?" Crossing her fingers slightly, as Erza glared at her.

 _'How dare you put this on me!'_ Erza thought furiously, stabbing her fork into the table, making a loud clang. Everyone winced as they saw the crack in the table. "She's so bloody scary!" Ron whispered to Harry. Nodding, he whispered back, "Isn't it crazy that Hermione hasn't read about thier magic yet? It must be REALLY rare for HERMIONE not to know what it is."

Coughing slightly, Erza folded her hands on top of the table. When she gained everyone's attention, she smiled stiffly. "Ah, yes. As LUCY so nicely said, I have been at Fairy Tail Academy for a long while." Seeming to remember what the conversation was about, she sat straighter, red hair flowing gently in the none-existent wind.

Gulping, Lucy hid behind Natsu and Gray. _'I am so dead...'_ She thought, burying her head into Nats's scarf. Natsu patted her head comfortingly, shivering inwardly at the wrath of Titania. "Our magic is not in the books because we specifically asked it not to be, so no one can accidently find where our school is." Hermione looked confused, while everyone else were oblivious.

"What do you mean, 'accidently' find your school? Aren't all magic schools supposed to hidden from the Muggles?" Hermione says. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And what do you mean by your specifically asked them not to? Can't they just put them in without asking?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up higher.

Not looking perturbed at all, Erza answered all their questions with easy. "Well, we have quite a lot of power, so we can forcefully ask them to remove it, or their will be trouble." She suddenly smiled darkly. Ron and Harry shivered, clutching each other tightly. "If she wasn't scary before, she definitely is now." Herry said, nervously gulping.

"And, to answer your question, Hermione, we need our school to be extra secretive - we can't let Voldemort know about our magic, otherwise he could use it to his advantage." They all gasped as they heard the redhead say the forbidden word. Looking around, she raised her eyebrows at the shocked faces.

"What is it?" She asked, looking genuinely confused. Fred whistled out slowly, glancing around the room of suddenly offended people. "We aren't allowed to say his name - we call him You-Know-Who here." He explained. Nodding slowly, she got yet another cake and eating it quickly. "Ah, I get it now. I am sorry for offending you in any way."

Seamus nodded curtly, glaring back at Harry. "Well, at least you apologize, Erza. Potter over here, however, doesn't." Harry glared back, standing up. A hush fell over the common room - even Natsu and Gray stopped verbally abusing each other to watch the fight. "You don't know anything about me, Seamus." Harry said quietly, clenching his fist.

Spying something out on Harry's hand, Natsu squinted as he saw the words, 'I must not tell lies' scarred into his hand. Eyes widening, he heard him wince slightly as he released his fist. "Oh yeah? Well, I know that you're a stinking liar, and a person who loves all the attention he's getting." Seamus spat out, also standing up.

"Ohhh, snap!" Gray whispered, backing up slowly. Lucy backed up with him, until they hit the wall. A group of men playing cards in a painting threw them all away, and curiously watched the fight. "Alright, let's just calm down?" Hermione began, until she saw the fire burning in their eyes. They all formed a ring around Harry and Seamus, whispering and muttering.

"Who do you think will win?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who was next to Erza. Shrugging, she flicked her book open, scanning it once more. "I don't know, but I don't want to get involved." Nodding, Ron sank back down into his seat, and watched the fight with wide eyes.

Staring into Seamus' eyes, Harry said seriously, "You know, whatever the Daily Prophet says isn't always true." Rolling his eyes, Seamus puts his hands in his pockets and scowled at Harry. "Well, you have no proof what happened after the Twizard Tournament. You just came back with a dead body, claiming that You-Know-Who is back. You have no proof!"

Erza calmly stepped in between them, pushing their heads away from each other. Wincing as his glasses were pushed into his face, Harry backed up, crashing into a chair. Same to Seamus, just he went the other direction.

Surprised at her strength, Harry gaped at her. Gasping, Seamus stared at Erza. "Woah, how strong are you?" He asked, pushing his hair out of the way. Flicking the comment off, she glared at both of the boys, her gaze terrifying.

"Stop. Fighting. Immediately." She muttered, massaging her temples. Scowling yet again, Seamus glared at Harry over Erza's head. 'Just wait,' he mouthed, 'Just wait 'til we're upstairs.' Harry glared back, and was about to draw his wand, when he felt a soft tug at his sleeve.

It was Ginny. "Don't; he's not worth it, Harry." She said, dragging him to a corner, where Hermione and Ron sat. Looking up when she heard footsteps approaching, and shook her head disapprovingly at Harry. "You should've known better to not start a fight, Harry." She started in a shrill voice.

Ron rolled his eyes behind her head, and mouthed, 'There she goes.' Bracing himself for a long lecture from Hermione, Harry's mind wandered. _'That Erza Scarlet girl is so strong; only one push and it sent me and Seamus flying!'_ Remembering his recent argument - which he was being lectured about - he scowled at the memory.

 _'I can't believe no-one believes me - I'm telling the truth, and so is Dumbledore!'_ "Hey there! Are you alright?" A soft voice said behind the group. Turning around, Harry came face-to-face with the beautiful blonde. She smiled at him, brown eyes twinkling.

"Sorry about Erza - she can be a bit rough sometimes." She giggled quietly, her wand in her hand. Hermione brightened up when she saw Lucy. "Hello there! I just realised that I haven't properly introduced myself to you. Neither has Ron or Harry; I just realised too."

Standing up, Hermione smiled shyly and pushed her bushy hair behind her ear. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm Muggleborn, nice to meet you." Ron went next. "Hi. My name is Ron Weasley; and yes, I'm the youngest of the Weasley family. That's my sister, Ginny." He pointed at Ginny, as she blushed. "I'm pureblood, by the way."

Harry was the last one to introduce himself. "Hey. My name is Harry Potter. I'm halfblood, and my parents died because Voldemort killed them." He waited for a flash of pity or disgust that appeared on many's faces, but was relieved when she didn't even blink an eye.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I had two parents, but my Mum died when I was young. Then, my father started to ignore me. I ran away, and joined the Fairy Tail Academy. And that's my story." There was an awkward silence in the air after her introducement.

 _'How can she be so calm about it?'_ Harry thought, staring at the happy girl. _'How can she be so happy, when her parents...?'_ She noticed, and smiled warmly at them. "You know, I get over these types of things. I'm still sad over it, but I can get over it by thinking about the happy times with my new family. It's not something to dwell upon - the past is the past."

~break~

That night Harry went to bed quietly, thinking about what Lucy had said. _'She's... so strong... I wish I could be like that...'_ When he got up to the boy towers, he sat on his bed and thought about what Lucy had said over and over again.

Ron came up after him, and lay down on his bed. "That Lucy girl really said some deep stuff, right, Harry?" He said, when there was a stillness in the tower. Harry nodded, and rolled his wand in his hand over and over again.

"You know, I really can't be bothered to fight with Seamus tonight; can I just sleep it off?" Sadly, Ron shook his head. "Sorry, mate. But I think Seamus is hell-bent on killing you - verbally." They both chuckled, when Seamus and Thomas walked up tha stairs.

The silence was so thick in the air, you could taste it. Tension sparked between the two, as the eyes met. Thomas and Ron backed away, crawling into their beds and peeking through the curtains. "So, Potter. Now that Erza can't interrupt us, we can continue." Seamus' lips curled in disgust.

Harry groaned, and collapsed back onto his bed, closing his eyes. "I don't want to fight, Seamus. Let's just forget about this and sleep it off, OK?" Instead of agreeing, like Harry had hoped, Seamus seemed to get angrier. "Oh? Now the great Harry Potter can't be bothered to argue for his rights? Huh?" He spat out.

Luckily, Natsu and Gray walked up, arguing over the most stupid thing ever - who was more good-looking. "No way - I'm related with fire, so I'm obviously more hot!" Gray shook his head, frustrated. They entered the tense room, hardly noticing the awkwardness. _'Can they not read the mood here?'_ Harry thought, gaping.

"No way, flame-brain. I'm way hotter; go ask the girls here!" Natsu snorted, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. "If I asked any of the girls about you, they'd probably run screaming because they thought about your stupid face."

"You fucking ash-head! At least they know who I am! And that was completely wrong - they all love me!"

"Well, they only know you because you strip all the time, stripper! That's why they know you! Duh!"

"You are fucking stupid! They know me because of my good looks! You're just unknown here - anyways, who wants to know an annoying idiot like you?"

"You bastard!"

"You wanna go?"

"I could take you on-umpth!" They both gasped as two strong hands with an iron-grip clutched their ears. Looking over at each other, they both clutched each other as the hands banged their heads together. "Stop messing around!" Erza barked, as the boys hugged each other out of fear.

"S-sorry, ma'am!" They gasped, squealing like pigs as Erza glared at them. Harry sweatdropped, glad for the distraction. Crawling into his bed, he watched Seamus bravely confront Erza. "Um, exuse me, but, girls aren't allowed in this room... so... yeah." Erza smiled and bowed low, surprising the boys (except Natsu and Gray, who were still hugging).

"Sorry for the intrusion. I had sensed the boys arguing over something," She glared over her shoulder, "And I thought I would out them back in line." And witht hat, she walked out. All the boys had one thought; _Scary.'_

After that ordeal, Gray and Natsu slowly released each other. Going straight back to arguing, except this time in whispers, they went to their beds. As the evening rolled into night, Harry turned to his side, scar tingling. He still had Lucy's words in his mind.

 _'Hm. Maybe one day, I'll be able to let go and accept my parent's death...'_

~break~

Lucy woke up with her curtains slightly moving in her face. "Stop it, it tickles!" She said, giggling sleepily. Finally, after a few more minutes of tickling, she couldn't take it any longer. Waking up, she pushed the curtains away.

"Why are they even moving?" She pushed them away, and peered out. To her relief, it was only the wind that was blowing them - not some evil villian ready to kill her. _'Well, now that I'm awake, I'll just go on a walk to help clear my thoughts.'_ Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got out of bed and stretched silently.

Putting on her boots and cloak, she made her way - quietly - to the exit of the Gryffindor room. Crawling through the hole, she swung the picture open, waking the portrait up. Huffing crossly, she crossed her arms and glared at Lucy. "What do you think you're doing in the middle of the night?" Lucy shrugged and walked off.

Armed with her wand and keys, she walked around the school, making sure to stay in the shadows. _'Shouldn't be out here,'_ She thought, eyeing all the suits of armours and seeping pictures. _'But what the heck. YOLO!'_

Swiftly walking down the moving stairs, she hoped to god that she wouldn't meet Peeves, the poltergiest. _'Jesus, I would be found out if I ran into that bastard!'_ Hurrying across the first floor, she was met with a door.

Pushing it slightly, she found that it wouldn't budge. _'Oh, this must be one of those doors that don't move unless you tickle them!'_ Reaching out and tickling it at the side, the door gave an odd giggle, and tottered to the side, letting Lucy through.

"Finally." She whispered, pulling the cloak tighter around her head. Crossing over, she stared in awe at all the ancient magical artefacts. "Better not let Natsu here." She chuckled quietly, turning back and heading to the Gryffindor Towers.

Once she was back in bed, she huddled into her covers, drifting off to sleep once again. But, before she could properly go to sleep, she felt the sun shine on her face. Groaning, she opened her eyes and looked around the dorm.

All the girls were waking up, yawning and stretching. _'Godamnit!'_ She pulled a face, throwing the covers off her chest. Blinking from the sudden light, she smiled at Hermione. "Did you sleep well?" She asked politely, getting changed into her robes.

Hermione nodded, quickly getting dressed. "Yes, thank. How about you?" She asked back, eyeing Lucy curiously. _'She looks so tired...'_ She thought, noticing the bags under her eyes. "I slept terribly. I had to go on a stroll to clear my thoughts." Lucy yawned again, messing her hair up.

Everyone got dressed while chatting with their friends. Erza and Lucy met up, excited. "It's finally our first day here!" Lucy said excitedly. Erza nodded, carefully tucking her wand into the pocket of her robes.

"Yes. It is very exciting. I wonder what lessons we are going to have." Erza said, flicking her hair back and smiling at Lucy. "Hm.. I think I remember that Professor Dumbledore said to meet him after breakfast. I think he's gonna tell us our timetable." Lucy said, putting her boots back on.

Nodding again, Erza waited for Lucy to finish. "I think that we need to tell the boys. I am sure that they have forgotten Masters' orders. Come, let us wake them." Lucy sweatdropped as Erza grabbed her arm and stalked off to the boys' dorm.

Going up the stairs, Lucy started to mumble, "Uh, Erza? I don't think we're allowed..?" Erza pushed the door open, revealing the boys getting changed. Thomas walked up, pretty annoyed and shirtless. "Can you GET OUT?" He yelled, angrily galring at the girls.

Seeming unperturbed, Erza blinked, and bowed shortly. "I am sorry, but we need to tell Natsu and Gray something."

"At least wait until we're finished getting dressed!"

"Um, Erza-"

"Please tell them to meet us in the Main Hall at breakfast. Tell them, 'Erza has asked you to meet her at eight a.m sharp. Do not be late.' Thank you." And with that, Erza stalked out, grabbing Lucy again.

After that dilemma, Natsu and Gray finally woke up from their slumber. "Hey guys! Good morning!" Natsu said cheerfully, pulling his shirt off and putting his robes on. "Yeah, good morning." Gray said too, already naked.

Thomas scowled at them, finally dressed. "Hey. Your friend called Erza came in here-"

"Og god, flame-brain - the dorms aren't stopping her from killing us!"

"SHIT!"

"ANYWAYS! She said to meet her and her friend Lucy in the Main Hall at eight a.m sharp. Also, don't be late, she said." Natsu adn Gray paled, looking towards the clock. _07:55._ It read. Screaming, they threw their clothes on, shoved their shoes on, and quickly dashed down the stairs.

Running to the Main Hall, they panted at the door, trying to regain their breath. "Jesus... did we make it?" Gray asked, wiping his brow. Natsu shrugged, ruffling his hair. "I dunno. Let's just go quickly!"

Bashing through the doors, they sighed in relief when they saw that Erza and Lucy were sitting at the table, chatting happily and eating some waffles. "I think we made it, flam-brain!" Gray grinned, stripping.

Scrunching his nose, Natsu looked at Gray, disgusted. "Put your clothes on, stripper." Before they could get into another fight, Erza had caught sight of them, and beckoned them over. "Ah, Natsu, Gray! Come over here!" They scurried towards her, still glaring at each other.

"Good. You made it on time. Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in the morning, to give us the schedule of the classes we will be taking." She said sternly, eating her strawberry cake. Lucy nodded, eyes glimmering with excitement. "I can't wait! Argh, I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, flicking through her 'Modern Magical History' book.

"Everyone looks so exciting!" Her eyes literally sparkled with all the information she was obtaining. Natsu looked over her shoulder, frowning. "I can't undertsnad anything, Luce!" He complained, shoveling the food into his mouth.

Just then, the Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's walked in, chatting with each other. Spotting the Gryffindor's, they waved and walked over. Lucy looked up from reading, Gale glasses on. "Oh, good morning guys. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked, going back to reading.

Levy smiled, hugging a book to her chest. "I slept well, Lu-chan. Have you read all the books yet?" She asked, sitting down next to her and opening the book. Lucy shook her head, concentrating on the book. "Nope, sadly. I couldn't; I was answering questions for the Gryffindors."

Laxus snorted at the girls. "Why the hell are you reading now? We've not even got any lessons yet, you know." Lucy rolled her eyes, and continued reading her book. "We need to read this because it's so interesting! Plus, we need to learn about this school's history if we want to be able to beat Voldemort." Lucy's voice dropped at the end, glancing around to check that nobody was near them.

Mira nodded in understanding, popping between them. They all jumped, with the exception of Laxus. "Mira! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy exclaimed, pouting. At that very moment, the rest of the Gryffindors walked in, having just finished getting dressed.

Hermione, shocked in seeing so many Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's gathered around, immediately went to investigate. To her surprise, the new susipious Gryffindors were in the mmiddle of the gaggle, conversing merrily.

"What is going on here?" She asked, pointing to all the different people, who were most definately NOT in Gryffindor. "Oh, they're our friends." Gray said, shrugging. Natsu laughed at him. "Like you have any friends!"

"OI! I have more friends than you, so you can't talk!" Gray protested, pointing his wand at Natsu.

"You can't even use your wand yet!"

"Well, you can't either!"

"Wait, you don't know how to use your wands?" An awkwrd silence fell over them. Lucy glared at the boys, who shuffled on the spot uncomfortably. "Um, well, we don't need to use wands to channel our magic. We have something else." Hermione looked interested.

"What do you have instead of wands?" She asked eagerly, waiting expectantly. Lucy shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to answer the question. Luckily, a familiar voice was heard behind their group.

It was Makarov. "Children! Please go to the Headmaster's office at once!" His booming voice echoed around the Hall, making the dragonslayers wince from the noise. "Kay, Gramps! But wait - am I allowed booze there?" Cana asked, taking a morning swig at her beer.

Hermione looked unimpressed with Cana. "Are you always drinking?" She asked snappily, irritated that Cana was breaking the rules so casually. Cana nodded and hiccuped, already half-drunk.

"Yup. You should see me back at home!" She said, wetting her lips with more alcohol. Hermione wrinkled her nose, along with Ron and Harry. "I'd rather not." She said, rapidly moving away from the drunk girl.

Erza grabbed Cana by her robes and dragged her along. "Come, Cana. Master Makarov says we need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office - let's go quickly." They all marched away, leaving the Gryffindor's dumbfounded.

~break~

Erza knocked on Dumbledore's door sharply, waiting for a response. A gentle, "Come in!" Was heard. Opening the door, Lucy peeked in, to see Dumbledore and Makarov already in there. Dumbledore smiled at them, and beckoned them in.

They walked in, admiring the strange instruments the Professor had lying around. "Sit down!" He said, pointing at the soft, plush chairs around his desk. Taking a seat, Lucy smiled. "So, Professor Dumbledore. Are we here to get our schedule's?"

Smiling, he shuffled a few papers on his desk, looking for something. "That is correct, my dear. Here you are," He said, passing Lucy a schedule. "These are your schedule's. Not everyone's will be the same; some of you will have classes with each other, but not everyone will be in the same class, at the same time."

Lucy handed out the schedules' (which had the specific person's name on), scanning her own. "Hey, who else has Charms on a Monday, 09:55?" She called out, looking at all her friends. Levy, Freed, Lisanna and Erza rose their hands, while everyone else shook their heads.

"Who has Transfiguration on a Monday, 11:25?" Mira asked, pursing her lips. Again, Lisanna rose her hand, with Elfman, Juvia and Bickslow. "Wow. Bickslow? Really? I mean, I can understand the others, but Bickslow..." Mira muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Bit by bit, they put together who had classes with who, on which days, and which time. (That doesn't make sense...):

 _Monday:_

 _1st Period - Charms (09:55) *Lucy, Levy, Freed, Erza, Natsu*_

 _2nd Period - Transfiguration (11:25) *Mira, Bickslow, Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia*_

 _3rd Period - Herbology (12:55) *Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Levy*_

 _4th Period - Potions (14:25) *Wendy, Laxus, Lucy, Juvia, Cana*_

 _5th Period - Flying (15:55) *Erza, Mira, Freed, Natsu, Gajeel*_

 _6th Period - History of Magic (17:25) *Gray, Bickslow, Lucy, Elfman, Cana*_

 _Tuesday:_

 _1st Period - Flying (09:55) *Laxus, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Levy*_

 _2nd Period - DADA (11:25) *Bickslow, Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Freed*_

 _3rd Period - Potions (12:55) *Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus*_

 _4th Period - Astronomy (14:25) *Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Gray, Juvia*_

 _5th Period - Muggle Studies (15:55) *Freed, Bickslow, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna*_

 _6th Period - COMC (17:25) *Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Erza*_

 _Wednesday:_

 _1st Period - Divination (09:55) *Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy*_

 _2nd Period - SOAR (11:25) *Freed, Laxus, Bickslow, Levy, Gajeel*_

 _3rd Period - History of Magic (12:55) *Elfman, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Cana*_

 _4th Period - Arithmancy (14:25) *Laxus, Lucy, Cana, Bickslow, Freed*_

 _5th Period - Potions (15:55) *Levy, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, Erza*_

 _6th Period - Herbology (17:25) *Wendy, Bickslow, Lucy, Natsu, Cana*_

"What about Thursday and Friday?" Lucy asked, confused at why they only had three days of lessons. Dumbledore picked up yet another time table and handed it to the curious girl. "Thursday and Friday you are to be having meetings and planning on how to protect my school. I will give you two days off every week to plan."

Lucy nodded in understanding, looking at the map she was given. "So... not to be rude, but, where can we plan where no one can hear us?" Cana piped in, sober (a little), for once. Dumbledore pointed to the second floor, where nothing was there. (I think it's the second floor?)

Lisanna, who was looking over Lucy's shoulder, pulled a confused face. "There's nothing there though. We'd be in plain sight - that Umbridge lady from the Ministry would be able to hear us!"

"There is a secret room, called the Room of Requirement. Just walk past it three times, and think very hard of what you wish. After the three walks, turn aroud. There should be a door to your wish." Dumbledore explained.

All of them nodded, quickly memorizing where the room was located. "OK. So, are we starting the lessons today?" Gray asked, taking his robes off. "For fuck's sake, Gray, keep your clothes on for once!" Lucy shouted, throwing a book at his head.

Makarov nodded, hopping off the high stool. "Yes. You will be starting today, but make sure that at the end of the day, you meet me and Dumbledore here again." He said, crossing his arms. Mira nodded, along with Erza.

"Of course, Master!" Mira said cheerfully, already half-out the door. Makarov waved his hand, dismissing them. "You may go now. Thank you for your time." He said, returning to his paperwork. They fairies trooped out of the door, and hurridely went to their first class.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Natsu and Freed waved goodbye to the others, heading to Professor Flitwick's classroom. When they arrived, everyone else were already sitting down in their seats. "Hello there - are you the Transfer students I've heard about?" A high-pitched voice said behind a desk.

Levy peered around, and saw a small man with glasses sitting behind it. "Oh, hello. Are you the Charm's teacher?" She asked politely, helping him up onto the desk. He brushed off the invisible dust, smiling at Levy.

"Yes, I am the Charm's teacher. My name is Professor Flitwick." Lucy, Freed and Erza bowed politely, and introduced themselves. But Natsu yawned, and looked around the class. "Man, why you so small?" He asked rudely, poking his wand at Professor Flitwick's head. (That sounds wrong...)

Erza wacked hm across the head, making the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and SLytherin's cringe. The Gryffindor's, who had seen the violence from the red-headed demon last night, only shook their heads in sympathy. "Show some respect, Natsu!" She hissed, glaring almost demonically.

Natsu shivered, and bowed chakily to Professor Flitwick. "H-hello, Professor. My name is Natsu Dragneel." He stuttered, glancing in fear at the demon who towered over him. "Squeak!" He whimpered, grabbing Lucy and using her as a shield.

"Well, hello, Heartfilia, McGarden, Justine, Scarlet, and Dragneel. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick said, flicking his wand.

~break~

 **Jesus! This was a long fucking chapter, wasn't it! Sorry for not uploading this in a while - this took a long time. Now, I need help with something. Do you want me to continue this? Or do you want me to continue the other story? I'm not quite sure.**

 **Anyways, remember to R &R!**

 **Love ya, Loliquet~**

 **(And thank you for all the reviews! I nearly cried from happiness of all the amazing comments! Thank you so much!)**


	4. Reader's Note (Sorry!)

**Hello everybody! I have something to tell you guys...**

I'm really sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been really busy recently, so I couldn't fit in writing the fan fiction into my schedule. Please, please, please forgive me! But I promise to start uploading more chapters soon. I really appreciate you guys supporting my story! It's so amazing how many people actually enjoy my writing... Thank you all! Please bare with me.

 **Thank you for reading this little note! Loliquet out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again and here is the newest chapter. Sorry I didn't post this recently - it takes about three years for me to finish a chapter because I'm so lazy! Anyways, enjoy this! (I forgot to mention, but I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter)**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter Four - Lessons & Secret Meetings**

 _x0o0x_

 _Previously:_

 _Natsu shivered, and bowed chakily to Professor Flitwick. "H-hello, Professor. My name is Natsu Dragneel." He stuttered, glancing in fear at the demon who towered over him. "Squeak!" He whimpered, grabbing Lucy and using her as a shield._

 _"Well, hello, Heartfilia, McGarden, Justine, Scarlet, and Dragneel. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick said, flicking his wand._

 _x0o0x_

The fairies gasped in awe when the pencilcase on the other side of the room zoomed towards the Professor. "Woah!" Levy muttered, eyes wide. Hermione raied a brow, watching their reactions.

"It's like they've never seen magic before. Don't they know any spells whatsoever?" She whispered to Parvati, who was oggling at Freed. She shrugged unconciously, half-drooling at Freed's looks. "I don't know, I don't care!" She muttered, sighing happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, disgusted by her actions. "Ugh, she doesn't have to stare like that." She muttered. Turning around to Harry, she asked the same question. "Well, they did say that they used different types of magic, you know? So maybe they've never seen this magic before."

Her face flushed, and she huffed angrily. "Well, I didn't believe them for a second! How is it possible to have another type of magic? That's stupid!" She angrily whispered, turning back around to face te front.

"She's in a bloody bad mood, isn't she?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded to him, also turning back to concentrate on the lesson. "Right, class. I'm sure that you have heard of the new transfer students. Please make them feel welcome at Hogwarts. Now, I will show you your seats." Professor Flitwick continued, pointing at a few random seats.

Erza was sat next to Neville, who nervously raised his hand in greeting. She nodded her head curtly, beofre turning back to the front. Lucy was sat next to Ron. He grinned at her and said hello. She greeted him back, before sitting down.

Freed was sat next to Parvati, who looked like she had just died and gone to heaven. He took one look at her and quickly turned away, looking slightly disturbed. 'Help' he mouthed to Levy, who had walked past him.

All Levy gave him was a slight wave and a mischeivous grin. She plonked herself next to Lavender, who was staring at Natsu's muscles. At this, Levy turned around and fake-puked over the table. Glancing up, she saw Freed grinning evilly. _'Ugh, karma.'_ She thought bitterly, slowly turning back to face the front.

Natsu was sat next to Seamus, who was still glaring at the back of Harry's head. "Sup, bro!" Natsu said, grinning widely. But all he got in return was a glare and a scowl. _'Woah, what's stuck up his asshole?'_ He thought to himself, sitting down depressed.

"Right class. Time to begin the lessons now!" Professor Flitwick announced.

~break~

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FUDGING HARD I CAN'T EVEN!" Natsu finally yelled, after half-hour of trying to cast the spell, 'Accio'. So far, it wasn't going well for him. Throwing his wand across the room, he very nearly beheaded Neville. "Dragneel! Five points from Gryffindor for shouting out and throwing your wand! Go retrieve it at once!" Professor Flitwick gasped, standing on top of his desk.

Natsu was about to protest, until he felt the menacing glare of the Demon. Gulping, he went to get his wand from the other side of the classroom. Nevilla looked behind him, shocked that the wand was stuck in a newly-made crack in the wall. "He's so strong!" He whispered to Ron, who was next to him.

Ron nodded. "That's bloody amazing!" He muttered, mouth agape. Hermione huffed once again, sending a diapproving glare at Natsu's slouching figure. "Dear me. Those Fairy Tail people are so disrespectful. And how could he make a crack that big!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"But how do I do the spell?" Natsu complained, slumping down onto his desk, head hung. Lucy came over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Natsu! I'm sure you'll get better at it - you just need to practice!" She comforted, awkwardly hugging Natsu's arm. He cheered up instantly. "You're right, Luce! I just need to practice!"

The class was quiet for the next ten minutes, until Natsu grew tired of keeping quiet. "LUUUCCCEEE! I STILL CAN'T DO IT!" He complained, startling Seamus. Lucy rolled her eyes, a little irritation showing on her face. "Well why don't you ask for help then, you idiot?" She yelled back.

"Well who do I ask then?"

"Um, Seamus?"

"He won't talk to me!"

"Well ask Professor Flitwic-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! You two, detention!" Professor Flitwick roared, quieting the bickering pair. Levy giggled, watching them. "Aw, don't they make a wonderful couple?" She asked Lavender. Lavender just turned her nose up. "Well, personally, I think I look better with Natsu than Lucy." She huffed, glaring jealously at Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu glared playfully at each other, before laughing. Hermione looked at the pair, perplexed. "Why are they laughing? They just got detention, and lost us twenty points!" She whispered to Harry. Ron, who overheard, leaned in, looking annoyed. "Look, Hermione, you're talking too much in lessons to be Hermione. Shut up, will you?" Ron snapped. Hermione hmphed and turned to the front, only this time with a scowl.

Professor Flitwick just sighed, raising an eyebrow at the Fairies. _'They're just a whole bunch of troublemakers - I see what Makarov was saying now. Let's just hope that the other three won't be as ba-'_ "NATSU AND LUCY HOW DARE YOU LOSE TWENTY POINTS FOR OUR HOUSE! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Erza yelled. The two just squeaked, trembling in fear. "I'M SORRY ERZA PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Natsu yelled, hiding behind Lucy.

"Hey! Don't use me as a shield! You're the man; face her!"

"No!" Professor Flitwick groaned, headache already forming. _'Marlin, is this what poor Makarov has to deal with every day? Poor bloke.'_ "Right, class. The new transfer students, please go to the back of the class. My normal class, please move forward. Transfers, please keep practicing the 'Accio' spell. My class, we are going to learn a new spell called..."

Everyone changed positions, until the transfers were at the back, and the normal class were at the front, Hermione in front of them all*. This gave the Fairies a chance to discuss meetings. "Alright. Now that all the commotion-" Erza glared at Natsu and Lucy, who cringed, "-has died down, we can finally do a little planning. Does anyone have any suggestions?" She continued, looking around the small group.

Freed coughed, drawing everyone's (the Fairies) attention to him. "Well, I was thinking, Miss Scarlet, that since the days Thursday and Friday are for the actual meetings, that we plan whilst we have the chance. I am sure that Master has asked the Professors here to give us a chance every lesson." They all nodded, except from Natsu, who only looked confused.

"Now, I think we should follow Professor Dumbledore's directions, and go the the Room of Requirement. I was reading something in the Library, and apparently it is located on the seventh floor. I was also given instructions on how to open the door - it is not visible to the naked eye, you see." He explained, keeping his voice low.

They all nodded again, except from Natsu, who loked even more confused than ever. "What? What the hell is the Room of Requirement?" He asked loudly, attracting a lot of attention. Erza hit him over the head, hard, making a loud, painful-sounding 'clang'. "Shut up, or I will make you shut up!" She hissed, making Natsu shiver. "Yes ma'am!"

Erza nodded, satisfied. "Continue, Freed." She commanded, glaring at the green-haired man. He nodded, and continued. "We will have to get the message across to everyone, though. How will we do that?" He asked, frowning slightly. Levy's hand shot up. "Oh! We could use owls!" she whispered excitedely, eyes sparkling. _'I forgot; Levy's favourite animal is an owl, isn't it?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"That's a good idea! but where will we get the owls?" Lucy asked, twirling her wand in her fingers. At this, Natsu's ears perked. "Oh! I know!" He said, jumping up, knocking the chair over in a loud bang. Once again, the front of the class turned around to stare at them. "Natsu! What did I tell you?" Erza hissed, pulling his ear harshly. Lucy quickly put the chair up, and awkwardly smiled at the Hogwart students.

 _'Natsu you little shit.'_ She thought bitterly, smile turning stiff. _'Please, just, look away!'_ Finally, they looked back to the front of the class, relieving Lucy from her smiling torture. "Thank Mavis. Now, Natsu." She turned to the boy, glaring angrily. He gulped silently. _'Fuck, now two demons are on my case. I am dead.'_

~break~

"Right. As you all know by now, we have new transfer students. Make sure to welcome them warmly and get them introduced to the concept of magic." Professor McGonagall said strictly, waving her hand at the five. Mira's eyes wandered around the room, eyeing all the students. There were a few Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, but the majority of the room were Slytherin's.

"Miss. Struass, please sit next to Malfoy there." Mira nodded kindly, and sat down gracefully. Malfoy looked like he just won the lottery. "Bickslow, you sit next to Parkinson on the far left." Bickslow grimaced, and sat next to the smug girl. _'Fuck this shit.'_ He thought dully. "So, why do you have a visor on? It looks stupid." Pansy asked, flipping her hair. Bickslow gritted his teeth. _'Just ignore, just ignore.'_

Lisanna was sat next to Blaise, Elfman was sat next to Hannah Abbott, and Juvia was sat next to Luna Lovegood. "Now that everything is sorted out, we can move onto the lesson. Today we will be learning the Vanishing Spell." The fairies listened carefully - well, as carefully as they could. Because they were at the back of the classroom, Bixslow was throwing crumbled paper at Mira's head, until she turned around and glared at him.

Picking up her quill, she threw it expertly at Bickslow's chest. Soon enough, there was a Thorwing War behind Professor McGonagall, until she turned around. "What are you DOING?" She yelled, stopping the two in their tracks. Mira coughed slightly, and dignified herself. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. BUT HE THREW IT FIRST!" SHe shrieked suddenly, pointing a accusing finger at Bixslow.

"HEY! You continued it!"

"Uh, yeah, of course!"

"SILENCE!" The bickering pair stopped when they felt the menacing presence in front of them. "Both of you, detention! I am very disappointed in you two. Twenty points off each!" Mira and Bixslow groaned quietly, as Professor McGonagall walked back to the front of the class. "Well exuse us for being bored." Bickslow muttered, glaring at the back of McGonagall's head.

The rest of the lesson went without disturbance, until they got onto the practical work. "WOO!" Bickslow yelled, waving his wand around madly. "TEN POINTS OFF SLYTHERIN! Calm down immediately, Bickslow!" McGonagall yelled back, slamming her hand on the desk. "Ugh, can these weirdos be sensible for even one minute?" Pansy whispered to Blaise, glaring at her partner.

"Now remember; The Vanishing Spell is a Transfiguration spell used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects into non-being, which is to say, everything. Today you will be practicing vanishing snails. Begin now." For thirty minutes, the fifth-years struggled with the difficult spell, until Elfman shouted on in frustration. "This spell is not MAN!" He announced angrily, baring his teeth.

Minerva sighed angrily, feeling a headache beginning to form. _'Why Albus, why did you put me with the most difficult students?'_ She thought bitterly. "Ten points off Hufflepuff!" Minerva announced, earning Elfman glares from the other Hufflepuff's. "Well, since our new students don't seem to be fitting in very well, we will do something different." Everyone brightened up at this. Until Professor McGonagall ruined it. "Only the transfers will be working on something different. Everyone else keep working on your Vanishing Spell."

The fairies smirked at each other, and walked to the front. "So, what's the spell we're gonna be learning?" Lisanna asked, waving her wand about carelessly, red sparks coming off the end. "Well, you will be learning one of the most simplest Transfiguring spell - turning the match into a needle. It is _very_ simple; here, let me show you..."

So for the rest of the lesson, they were practicing the easiest spell, whilst the Howarters were staring at them jealously while trying to vanish the tissue box. Hannah managed to make the tissue box turn into a vase, Malfoy ended up with half a tissue box, and Luna just gave up entirely and started to read _The Quibbler_. At the end of the lesson, no one managed to vanish the tissue box.

When the bell rang, everyone hurried out, eager to get to break. "Yeah, let's meet up with the rest of the people." Mira muttered, wiping her brow. As much of a experienced mage Mira was, she just _couldn't_ get the hang of using her wand. "Come on, guys. Let's hurry."

"Juvia agrees! She wants to meet with Gray-sama! Juvia misses him!" Juvia complained, tapping her foot impatiently. Bickslow rolled his eyes - except, no one could see him do that. "Sheesh, you're obessed, Stalker." He said casually, strolling to the outside lake area. "Come on, guys - everyone else will be there!" He yelled behind his shoulder, sticking his tongue out creepily.

Everyone hurried to catch up with Bickslow - they too, wanted to know how everyone's first expreiences were (You dirty mind, you!)

~break~

As the group stepped out into the sunshine, they noticed all the other fairies sitting down under the tree. "Hey Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, dashing towards the pink-haired dragonslayer, leaving the other four. Mira sweat-dropped, and hurried after her. "Wait up, Lisanna!" She shouted. Juvia searched the group, before her eyes landed on her 'beloved.' "Gray-sama!" She sang out, running at the speed of light (*smirk*) towards him.

That left Bickslow and Elfamn alone together. _'Awkward...'_ Bixslow thought, before he spotted Freed standing in the corner, staring unconciously at Mira. _'Ooh boy he fuckin' in loove!'_ Bickslow thought, nearly laughing at Freed's lovestruck face. (For some reason Bickslow is the New Happy... I don't really care...)

Strolling towards the group with Elfman, Bickslow plopped himself down next to Freed, who still hadn't noticed him. "Hey, Freed." No response. "Freed? Can you hear me, bud?" Silence. "Oi! FREED! Listen to meh!" That finally got Freed to look at Bickslow. "Huh?" He asked, staring at Bickslow dumbly. "Heh, you finally listened to me." Bickslow huffed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. What did you need my attention for?" Freed asked absent-mindely, eyes trailing back to Mira. Bickslow rolled his eyes. "You seem pretty inlove, don't you?" Bickslow teased, snapping Freed out of it again. He blushed slightly, and coughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Freed mumbled, bowing his head down slightly. Bickslow was about to retort, before he heard Erza yelling.

"EVERYBODY!" She yelled at the fairies, gaining their attention. Sadly, they also attracted a lot of Hogwarters. "What is she yelling about?" Ron whispered to Harry. "I dunno. But, I don't wanna get into it. Erza seems scary." Harry muttered back, scar tingling as he stayed close to the newbies. Ron just started at Harry. "Are you serious? Come on, let's be eavesdroppers." Ron begged, pulling on Harry's jacket.

As the two best friends bickered, they failed to notice that the fairies had already left. "Honestly, you two idiots. Can't you see that they've already left?" Hermione scowled, scaring the two. "Blimey, Hermione - have you learnt how to Apparate early?" Ron asked, staing at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Don't be stupid, Ron. I got here a minute ago; you two were just to busy bickering to notice." Hermione frowned, glaring at the boys. Harry raised an eyebrow, surprised with her cold demeanour. _'I mean, she's normally cold to us, but not_ this _cold.'_ "What's stuck up your asshole?" Harry asked. But alas, it only made her more annoyed. There was an awkward silence, before Ron nodded in understanding. "Ah, I get it. Hermione, you're on your period, aren't you?"

Hermiones just widened her eyes at his question, clearly offended. More awkward silence, before she turned away and stalked off. "Bad move, dude. Bad move. NEVER. Ask a girl if they're on their period." Harry whistled lowly. Ron snapped at him. "When did you become the girl-asking-thing expert?"

"Well, sorry for giving advice!" Laxus exploded, sitting down grumpily. Mira sighed in frustration. "Just try and give sensible ideas, Laxus! Honestly, storming the place and 'showing them who's boss' isn't going to do anything! We don't know anything about them!" Mira half-yelled, half-sighed. "I think we should do what Mira says. We don't know anything about the enemy, so it would be foolish to just go into battle."

Mira nodded at Freed, whilst Laxus just stared at him. _'Woah. When did Freed talk back to me? I don' mind but, this is a first.'_ He thought, surprised with his friend's actions. Bickslow nudged his side, and made a heart sign to Freed and Mira, while sniggering. Laxus sniggered back, and nodded, even though he felt a strange feeling inside of him. _'Am I... jealous?!'_ He thought, surprised with himself this time.

 _'Nah, I'm not jealous.'_ Erza stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at everybody. "Shut up, everybody. One person speaks at a tim-"

"But that's so boring!" Natsu complained. THUMP. "OK, it's not boring.." Natsu whispered, holding his hands to his head. Erza nodded curtly, and returned to lecturing everyone. Again. "Right. So, what is our plan so far? How will we find out about the enemy?" Erza asked everyone, looking around. Cana drunkenly put her hand up.

"What if I just use my card magic to locate some members of the Dark Side, or any information about them?" Cana suggested, waving her bottle around. Erza thought over the idea, before nodding hesitatingly. "It's a good idea, but quite risky at the same time. If any student caught you using magic, Cana, it would be game over." Erza said, hand ruffling her hair in frustration. "Does ayone else have ideas?"

Everybody was silent, until Levy put her hand up, head in a book. "I found a bit of information in this book here. This book is called, _The Darkest Wizards of Time_. I've been reading through this, and I saw something interesting." Levy beckoned everyone over. As they all leaned over Levy's shoulder, she read a paragraph out to them.

 _There have been many dark, corrupted mages in the past, but there ar e certain dark wizards who had been corrupted beyond repair. The first one, was known as Gellert Grindelward. He was considered one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of all time. Grindelwald attended the school Durmstrang, but was expelled for conducting twisted, dark experiments, that even Durmstrang couldn't turn a blind eye to._

"Wait, what's Durmstrang? Hm, sounds like drumstick..." Natsu wandered off, drooling slightly at the thought of food. Lucy smacked him over the head. "Idiot! Listen to the story! It's important information!"

 _Surprisingly, Grindelwald formed a strong friendship with the young Albus Dumbledore_ _1_ _. They made many plans to find the Deathly Hallows_ _2_ _and lead a Wizarding revolution to end the International Statute of Secrecy_ _3_ _. Many people were surprised when they found out that the dark and expelled Grindelwald was best friends with the smart and brilliant Albus Dumbledore._

"Wait, Dumbledore was friends with this dark wizard?" Lucy exclaimed, widening her eyes. Natsu scowled at her. "So, you get to interrupt without getting hit, but then I get hit hard if I say something?" He complained, stomping his foot childishly.

 _An incident happened between the two (See page 20) and Grindelwald fled England in fear. The two never met again, until they had a big battle (See page 21.) Dumbledore won the battle, and threw Grindelwald into his own prison, where he stayed for eternatiy. The next Dark wizard who took over Grindelwald, was far more ferocious and merciless._

"Oh, is this where Voldemort steps in?" Bickslow asked, sticking his tongue out excitedely. Erza groaned in anger. "Will you all be quiet and let Levy finish!" She thundered, silencing everything and everyone.

 _This Dark wizard is the most famous in time. The Dark Lord, or He Who Most Not Be Named. He has killed countless of people, and has many followers known to us as Death Eaters. They only person he has failed to kill, is Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived. There is not much information about He Who Must Not Be Named's backstory, but we do know tht he attended the school Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Oh, so that is why Harry is so special, and why we need to protect him from this Voldemort dude." Gray nodded, stripping out of his pants. "PANTS! AND SILENCE!" Erza screamed, making Lucy - who was sitting next to her - wince. "That's all the information about the enemy and Harry." Levy sighed, closing the book with a slam.

Laxus sighed, annoyed and bored. "So, we know that he has some fucking twats that follow him. And we know he used to attend this school. And we know that Potter is being hunted by him. Any more information?" Lexus sighed, lening back on his chair. They were in the Room of Requirement, surrounded by books and soft beans bags and soft, big chairs.

They were sitting down in a circle, some on the bean bags, some on the chairs, and some on the floor. "Well, there isn't any more about Voldemort, so this book is now useless." Levy muttered, about to throw the book across the room, before Lucy jumped to her feet. "Hey! Pass the book to me, it looks interesting!"

After all the bickering and muttering calmed down, Mira stood up and walked towards a magic-appearing chalkboard. Getting a chalk, she draws a big house right in the middle. She pointed at it with her finger. "This, right here, is Hogwarts." She drew a big crowd of stick figures outside of Hogwarts, with what looked like a leader.

"This, here, are the Death Eaters and Voldemort. They will be attacking the school, no doubt." Mira said, drawing a circled around them. Then, in the middle of the castle, she drew some stick people in a circle, surrounding another stick figure. She labelled them, 'Defenders.' "OK. Here's the plan. Some of us will be in the castle, surrounding Harry. Then, some of us," She muttered, drawing more stick figures surrounding the school, naming them 'Attackers', "Some of us will be surrounding the school."

Before everyone knew it, Mira had a whole plan on paper - or, in this case, on chalkboard. "Right. So this is the plan."

~break~

"And you know that we have Potions next, so we should just..." Harry and Ron auto-piloted whilst Hermione nattered on about homework and lessons. _'I wonder what those transfer students were doing... they're gonne be late for lessons...'_ Harry thought, staring into space. "Harry... HARRY!" Hermione yelled, slapping him lightly. He blinked. "Huh?"

She sighed, annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?" she huffed, putting her hands to her hips. "Anyways, as I was saying, Umbridge just announced something." That got both of the boys' attention. "What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Anyone who finds out about the new transfer students will be rewarded immensely."

~break~

 **Woah! This is finally finished! I'm sorry about the long wait - please forgive me? I hope you really enjoyed this, and please don't forget to R &R. Thank you! Also, I really sorry that this is shorter than normal. I kinda hit a brain-block thing. **

**Hopefully I will post the next chapter soon - if I don't, then you can smack me. ^**

 **Love you, Loliquet~**

 **P.S Thank you for the amazing, positive reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**You know, I'm actually doing really well in sticking with my schedule! I love you all, as always. Tihs chapter is what one of you requested - but I twisted it a bit. Don't worry, there will be more heat between Umbridge and the fairies soon. Please enjoy!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter Five - Umbridge**

 _x0o0x_

 _Previously:_

 _She sighed, annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?" she huffed, putting her hands to her hips. "Anyways, as I was saying, Umbridge just announced something." That got both of the boys' attention. "What?" They asked simultaneously._

 _"Anyone who finds out about the new transfer students will be rewarded immensely."_

 _x0o0x_

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, Ron nodding in the background. Hermione huffed, getting more annoyed by the minute. "Yes! I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes. And, we're late for lesson." Hermione tutted, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder.

Harry shook his head, confused. "Who cares about lessons? Tell me, why does Umbridge want to know about the transfers?" Harry asked, hurrying to catch up with Hermione. Ron just slunk behind them, listening in.

"Well, she just announced it at the end of break. Honestly, I'm surprised that you two didn't hear it." Hermione rolled her eyes, eyeing the two boys. "Well, we were too busy arguing!" Ron exclaimed, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Hermione tched, and brushed her hair away. "Well, you should pay attention to your surrounding, then!"

"Exuse me for being a normal person, then!"

"So I'm not a normal person, huh?"

"No! You're not - no normal human being can do homework as fast as you!"

"GUYS!" Harry bellowed, silencing his two best friends. "Can we just get back to the subject at hand?" He asked desparately, looking at the pair."Merlin, you're just like an old couple with all that arguing." Hermione blushed angrily - or was it from embarrassment? "I will never marry this... this... thing!" She snapped, glaring at Ron. "Well, I wouldn't marry you, either!"

Harry sighed. "Anyways, what about Umbridge? Why is she so against them? Or what is she planning?" Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why she wants to know about them. Honestly, I'm curious about them too. They seem... weird, somehow. Like they're not from this planet..." Ron laughed at that idea (Little do you know, Ronald, little do you know...) "That's a stupid idea! How can they be from a different planet?"

Hermione pouted angrily, before brushing Ron off. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Ron shouted, trying to get Hermione's attention again (So desparate...) "Well, I don't really want to be nosy, so I think that we should stay out of their business..." Harry muttered, thoughts zooming around his head. _'Even thought I'm curious about what they're up to, I don't like the idea of listening to Umbridge...'_ Harry's scar prickled at this thought.

"Is it just because Umbridge asked?" Hermione asked, her voice going a pitch higher. Harry jerked out of his thoughts at this. "Huh? No, I just don't like to be nosy, unlike you!" Harry defended, raising his hands. "Yeah, right." Ron said, folding his arms. "We know how much you hate Umbridge." Harry bristled at this. Hermione butted in at this. "Yeah, well, who doesn't hate her? She's so annoying, and stupid, and-"

"I would watch your mouth, if I were you, Mud-blood." A snide voice said behind the trio. Ron, Harry and Hermione tensed at the voice. "Shut up about Hermione!" Harry vexed, turning around angrily to a smirking Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Or what, Potter? Are you going to hurt me? Psh, please." Ron pushed in front of the fuming boy, also furious. "You better shut your trap about my friends, or I'll make you." Ron spat, gritting his teeth.

Malfoy just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, look who joined in, Weasley. What are you going to do - steal all my money?" Malfoy laughed, along while Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was about to attack them, before Hermione grabbed his hand. "Don't, you'll just get into more trouble." She muttered into his ear, glaring daggers at Malfoy. He nodded, smirking. "Smart move, Mud-blood. You wouln't want to mess with me. "What were you saying about Umbridge, anyways?" Harry asked, despite himself.

"I'm in the Inquisitorial Squad now. That means I have the power to take points away from you, too." Hermione and Ron seethed. "You can't take points away from other prefects, Malfoy." Hermione lectured, crossing her arms. Malfoy just laughed. "But as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, I have the power. So ten points off Gryffindor because I don't like you, Potter. And your shirt is untucked, Weasley, so five more points off. Oh, and I almost forgot - Twenty points off Gryffindor because you're a Mud-blood, Mud-blood. See you later." And with that, Malfoy strolled off.

Once they had left, Harry and Ron were shaking in anger. "Come on, guys. Let's just get to class." Hermione rushed, hurrying away. The boys' followed her silently, eyeing each other in a silent agreement. _'I swear - the next time I meet Malfoy, I'll kill him.'_

~break~

"Oh shoot, we need to get to lessons!" Lucy shouted, getting onto her feet in a rush. They had gotten so deep into planning that they nearly didn't hear the bell. Levy jumped to her feet too, and picked her bag up. "I know! We need to get to class straight away! Otherwise we'll be late!" The boys - except from Freed - groaned in boredom. "Seriously? We just sat through Erza and Mira talking about plans, and now we're going to class? C'mon, can we just skip?" Gajeel moaned, slouching.

Erza glared at the back of his head. "We are all going to class, whether you like it or not. And if I find out that you skipped, then you will suffer the consequences." She threatened, sending shivers down the boys' spines. "Alright, alright! Fuck, calm down, would ya? Demon..." Gajeel muttered quietly under his breath. All the boys' nodded in agreement, huddling into a little corner. "Let's get to class quickly, or we'll be late, as Levy said." Erza commanded, clapping her hands.

They all flooded out of the Room of Requirement - after checking that no one was near, of course - and ran to their classroom in a hurry. Panting, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Gray and Levy arrived outside, ready to take their Herbology lesson. Hermione looked at them weirdly. "Why are you so out of breath? The outside area is only over there." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Gajeel just glared at her. "It's none of your goddamn business why we're so out of breath. Go talk to your own friends, why don't ya?"

Hermione looked away, offended. Wendy and Levy approached her, smiling nicely. "Sorry about Gajeel - it's not in his nature to be nice to strangers, or anyone, to be honest." Levy laughed, flashing an innocent smile in Gajeel's direction. He growled, and stomped away to his own little corner. Levy and Hermione laughed, whilst Wendy just smiled nervously. "That was a bit mean, Levy-san. He's just a bit... oh, how do I say this nicely... he's just a bit socially-awkward." Wnedy pointed out, twirling her hair unconciously.

Levy just laughed it off. "Don't worry, he's tough enough to take a few insults." Hermione laughed at this. "Why is he so mean to everyone, anyways?" She asked he two bluenettes. Hermione noticed that they stiffened slightly, before answering. "Well, his backstory isn't great.. so he doesn't know how to really talk to people..." Levy answered softly, glancing slightly at Gajeel's slouching back. Wendy just nodded slightly. "Oh... I'm sorry for asking.." Hermione said, feeling sorry for the big 'brute.' _'If I get to know him, maybe we can be great friends..'_

There was an awkward silence, before it was broken by Ron and Harry coming over. "Hey guys!" Ron said cheerfully, slinging an arm over Hermione's shoulder. Levy noticed the slight blush on Hermione's cheeks, and smirked inwardly. _'Oh, they are so in love! Oh, I need to tell Mira about this!'_ Levy squeaed inside, eyeing the two. "Ah, hello..."

"Levy McGarden! Hello!"

"Um, hello... my name is W-Wendy Marvell... nice to meet you.." Ron and Harry grinned at the two girls. "Nice to meet you guys. My name is Ron Weasley, and this guy is-"

"Harry Potter, I know." Levy grinned, smiling kindly at Harry. Harry looked at her, astonished. _'I thought she believed Umbridge?'_ "Uh, hi." Harry greeted awkwardly, smiling uncertainly at them. "So, what do we do in this lesson?" Levy asked, trying to start a decent conversation. This triggered Hermione. "Oh, this is Herbology! It's quite fun, actually - but not very useful. I like Transfirguration and Charms better than this -" Ron rolled his eyes at her. Levy fangirled once again - inside, of course. _'They're just like a couple!'_

They continued to talk, while Gajeel slouched in the corner, chewing on a spoon quietly, and while Gray tried to escape the grasp Juvia, while stripping. "Ah, Gray-sama! Juvia loves you!" Juvia squealed, picking up Gray's clothes while he ran in circles. "Alright, Juvia, but can you please leave me alone? I'm trying to talk to people here!" Gray yelled behind him, not bothering to look in front of him. BANG. Everyone who wasn't looking at the two looked over to see the commotion.

"Gray-sama? Gray-sama, are you alright? Answer Juvia, Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed, kneeling over a knocked-out Gray. Her eyes lightened up at the brilliant solution that had popped into her mind. "Gray-sama, Juvia will give you the Kiss of Life!" Juvia declared, bending over to kiss him. Gray sat up suddenly, knocking heads with Juvia. Groaning, he blinked, and stared at Juvia in horror. "Were you about to kiss me?" He asked in disgust, crawling away from Juvia. "D-does Gray-sama hate Juvia now...?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry.

Gray panicked when people started shaking thier heads angrily at him. "Shut up, Juvia! You're causing a scene!" He hissed, which made Juvia sob even more. "Waah! Gray-sama doesn't love me anymore!" Levy, Wendy, Harry, Ron and Hermione came over to see what was happening. "Gray! I told you to be nice to Juvia!" Levy scolded, crossing her arms. "And, clothes, Gray." Gray just groaned in annoyance. _'Ugh, everyone is against me today...'_ "Alright. Sorry, Juvia. Now can I have my clothes back?"

Juvia just clung onto them tighter. "Gray-sama is leaving Juvia for Love~Rival, isn't he?" Juvia wailed, making Levy, Wendy and Gray face-palm this time. "For the last time, Juvia, I'm not interested in Lucy, and she's not interested in me! End. Of!" He shouted.

"Now now, everyone clam down." A voice said behind the small gathering. They all turned to see it was Professor Sprout. They all quietened down, and stepped inside the greenhouse (Don't kill me I'm not sure if the lessons are in greenhouses.) "Today, class, we will be learning about the self-fertilising shrub. Neville, please pass me the plant pot over there." Nevilla hurried over to get the pot. "Thank you. Does anyone know what this plant eats?" Immediately, Neville's and Hermione's hands shot up. "Granger."

"The self-fertilising shrub is a plant that feeds on flesh." She said quickly. Professor Sprout smiled at the girl. "Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor. The self-fertilising shrub - of course - is able to produce its own fertiliser. Later, we will be writing an essay about this plant. Please be sure to listen. For the next hour and thirty minutes Professor Sprout explained in detail about the plant. Once the lesson ended, they all hurried out, chatting about nonsense.

~break~

Cana smiled drunkenly, swinging an arm around Lucy. "You know, girl. I'm so happy that I *hiccup* get to *hiccup* drink in Potions class!" She cheered, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Lucy smiled uncertainly. "Um, sorry Cana, but I don't think you can drink in class, especially since it's being taught by Professor Snape..." Lucy shuffled uncomfortably.

Shaking her head, Cana grimaced. "That's stupid, giiirrl... *hiccup* Potions are stuff you drink, so *hiccup* I can tootally drink in *hiccup* class!" Cana stated, taking a swig at her beer. Laxus sighed, and glared at Cana in disgust. "Sweet Mavis, woman, you need Jesus." Laxus muttered, putting his earphones back in.

"Yeah, like you're any better." Lucy snapped back, defending her best friend. Laxus just stared at the blonde, surprised at her comeback. _'Damn, princess got some backbone!'_ "Anyways, Cana, I think that's enough drinking for today." Lucy said gently, taking the bottle away from Cana, much to the drunk's distaste. "NO!" She screamed.

"Silence." A quiet, but back-chilling voice said behind them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at the person. The fairies turned around to see who had spoken. It was (surprise, surprise!) Snape. His eyes looked like a black tunnel that would never end; _'Just like the time Natsu described Zeref at Tenrou...'_ Laxus remembered, staring deep into the tunnels.

"In." Snape said, pointing into the classroom. The class entered the classroom, now fully silent. "I think it is appropriate to remind you all that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions." Snape said cooly, eyeing everybody.

The rest of the lesson was of Snape countlessly correcting students, and making snide remarks at their skills (What skills? ;D.) "You have the intelligence of a sloth, Alberona." He said rudely, yet again emptying her potion-gone-wrong. "For someone who drinks so much, I expected something better." Cana winced when Snape had walked away.

"Ouch..." She whispered to Lucy, who, to her relief, hadn't been picked on. "Well, it's true." She whispered back. They both felt a dull pain in the back of their heads suddenly, and as they turned around, they nearly had a heart-attack when they saw a Snape behind them, book in hand. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk during lessons." He snapped, before walking away.

The rest of the lesson continued, and when the bell rang, everyone was relieved and happy to be relived from the dungeons. Cana fake cried as soon as she stood outside of the room, and bawled her eyes out to Lucy. "I can't believe he was so mean to me!" Wendy came over, and touched Cana's arm softly. "Don't worry, Cana-san, he's like that to everyone."

Juvia huffed and came over to the girl-talk. "Juvia did not enjoy that lesson because Juvia's Gray-sama wasn't there with Juvia!" Juvia complained, crossing her arms angrily. Lucy just shook her head. "Gray isn't going to be in every single one of your lessons, Juvia." Juvia just glared at Lucy. "You're just jealous, Love~Rival!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "For the last time, I'm not interested in Gray! And what am I jealous about?" They continued to bicker all the way to lunch. "Hey guuuyss! What are we gunna eat?" Cana asked, hiccuping yet again. "Oh, I don't know! Whatever's there, I suppose." Lucy wondered, stomach grumbling slightly. _'Come to think of it, I haven't eaten since breakfast!"_

The girls walked to Lunch together, before separating to their Houses. "Hi guys!" What's your classes been like?" Lucy asked cheerfully, sitting down next to Natsu. He grinned at her. "Hey, Luce! Flying was fun, but I couldn't do it very well..." Natsu drooped. Lucy comforted him, before thinking about what he just said. "Wait, what? I thought you had motion sickness?" Lucy asked, astonished that Natsu could even look at a broom without puking.

Natsu just shrugged. "The teacher - what's her name? - gave me this pill to stop my sickness, so I could join in. It's like Wendy's Aria!" Natsu exclaimed, before Lucy shushed him. "Carefuly, Natsu. You don't know who could be listening..." Lucy whispered, peering around cautiously. Natsu nodded, and pretended to zip his mouth. "Alrihgt, I'll stay quiet.. like a Ninja!"

"Hey, guys!" Erza yelled, attracting attention. She just ignored them, and ran straight to Lucy and Natsu, Gray hot on her heels. "Have you seen the announcement?" Erza asked, huffing and leaning over to catch her breath. Lucy and Natsu shook their heads. "Nope, what is it?"

"I don't even know what announcement means..." Erza just reached for a roll of paper that was in her bag. "This announcement says: Anyone who finds out about the new transfer students will be awared immensely. Signed, Dolores Umbridge." Lucy just blinked at the piece of paper. "So... why does this hoe want to know about us?" A voice said behind Erza.

It was Cana. Lucy shrugged. "Maybe she's suspicious of us, I don't know. Many people are." Levy nodded at this. "Yes, but no need to put a reward for finding this out. Sheesh."

"Ahem. Do you have a problem with my announcement?" The Fairies turned round once again to find Umbridge herself. Natsu wrinkled his nose - she smelt bad, in his opinion. Erza bared her teeth, and smiled stiffly at the short woman. "No, of course not. We were just discussing it." Umbridge smiled sweetly, making the Fairies cringe. "Oh, but your blue-haired friend over there seems to have something against it."

Levy flushed a bright pink, obviously embarrassed. "W-well, I was just stating facts!" Levy defended, Lucy nodding behind her. Umbridge just raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because to me it sounded like you were complaining!" Lucy stood in infront of Levy, glaring at Unbridge. "If you want to yell at my friend, you'll have to get through me first."

Umbridge just stared at Lucy. "I don't need a stupid blonde whore telling me what to do." There was a stunned silence, where Lucy and Umbridge had a staring contest. Suddenly, Natsu stood up, bangs covering his eyes. He was visibly shaking in rage. Pushing in front of Lucy, he glowered at Umbridge.

"Don't you _dare_ insult any of my friends, _especially_ Lucy. Otherwise, you'll pay for it." Natsu growled, cracking his knuckles. Umbridge turned slightly pale, before raising her wand with shaking hands, trying to be threatening. "Don't you dare come near me, you brute! I am from the Ministry, I have personal connections with Minister Fudge!" Umbridge gulped, voice going a pitch higher.

"Hold on a minute." A voice behind Natsu growled. It was Lucy. She pushed Natsu out of the way, and raised her eyebrows at Umbridge. "So you have the nerve to make an announcement about us, embarrass my best friend, call me stupid and a whore, and then threaten my other best friend? Girl, you have some fucking nerve." Lucy hissed, snapping her fingers here and there (Oh, snap! LOL, get it?.)

Umbridge looked shocked when she heard Lucy. "Ahem, exuse me?" She asked, staring at Lucy, a deadly look in her eye. Lucy just nodded. "Uh huh! You heard me! And I would like you to apologise to them, before I get a broom and smack you over the head with it!" Lucy shouted, very nearly hitting Umbridge, would it have not been that she had three people restraining her. "Calm down, Lucy!" Levy shouted, holding onto Lucy's left arm. Wendy garbbed Lucy's left arm, whilst Juvia helped Levy.

"Hmph. That's fifty points off of Gryffindor, for trying to attack a teacher." Umbridge snarled, sorting her hair out and waltzing away. After a few minutes, the girls let Lucy go, and backed away from her a little. Lucy panted, before calming down. "Sorry, guys. But she was insulting everyone!" Lucy exclaimed, turning slightly pink. Natsu just stared at her. "Wow, Luce! You're almost as scary as Erza when you're angry!" He awed, not noticing the Demon behind him.

CLANG. "OK, I'm sorry Erza...!" Natsu groaned. Erza nodded, and hugged Lucy tightly. "Aw, Lucy, you're growing up! You're making me so proud!" Erza sobbed, whilst Lucy struggled in her grasp. "Thanks E-Erza, but I can't b-breath..." Erza let go of Lucy. "I'm sorry! Please hit me for my inconsideration!" Lucy just sweat-dropped at this. _'Still the same old Erza...'_ Lucy chuckled, before looking around.

It seemed the fairies forgot that they were at lunch. The whole Hall were staring at them. "Oops..." Lucy sighed.

~break~

"Hey, did you hear about what happened at Lunch, in the Hall?"

"No, what happened?"

"Thoses transfer students went and yelled at Umbridge!"

"No way, really?" Mira just shook her head at Erza and Natsu, while Gajeel just laughed. Freed was too busy staring at Mira. "Really, you two? Shouting at Umbridge?" Mira scolded gently, hitting them over the head. Erza just shrugged, and got her cake out of nowhere. "She deserved it. She insulted Levy, Lucy, and Natsu."

Gajeel butted in on this. "Wait, that old bat insulted Shrimp?" Gajeel growled, getting slightly angry. _'I can't believe that fucking twat... I'll make her pa - wait a minute, why do I care?'_ Mira's eyes glinted at this. "Oh, is Gajeel angry now?" Mira teased, poking the dragonslayer's arm. Gajeel grolwed at her, and backed off. "Fuck off. I'm not angry." Gajeel muttered. Freed butted in on this. "Don't insult Mirajane like that." Freed glared.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes, and stalked off. Mira smiled at Freed kindly. "Thank you, Freed, but it's alright." Freed's heart fluttered as he saw the smile. _'I think Bickslow is right - I may be falling in love with Mirajane...'_ Just as Freed was about to say something, Natsu butted in. "Why is there another Flying class? I just had one before Lunch! And now I have to go on a broom again!" Natsu complained, stomping his foot.

"Well, it was a double-lesson. So, I guess this is the second half!" Mira said happily, patiently waiting for the teacher. Natsu groaned. "Ugh. I don't do well on brooms, and where is the teacher? I'm boooored..."

"I am here now, sorry for keeping you waiting." A sharp voice said behind the four. They all turned to see a lady standing there, yellow eyes glinting. With her silver hair and yellow eyes, Natsu thought that she looked like an eagle. _'Let's hope she doesn't act like an eagle!'_ "Right. Everybdy, get in a line." She ordered, clapping her hands. They all hurried to line up, each beside a broom.

Erza put her hand up. "Exuse me, but why are we the only ones here? I was meaning to ask last lesson, but I didn't get the chance to." Madam Hooch smiled. "Only first-years take Flying class. But, since you are new, I have to teach you the basics. So if you do ever get in a pickle, you always know how to fly." Erza nodded, satisfied.

"Everybody, stand on the left side of your brooms and with your right hand, command the broom by saying, Up." There were many shouts of 'Up', but only Erza, Mira and Freed could get a hold of their broom - the dragonslayers' just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. "Godammit!" Natsu groaned, ending up just picking up the broom and swinging it around. Gajeel also lost his temper and picked the broom up, grumpy.

"Right. Now, please mount your brooms. Then, we will be playing a simple game to get used to flying, got it? Now, start." As Erza, Mira and Freed mounted successfully, they watched the hopeless dragonslayers try and get onto the broom. "Godammit! Just work already!" Gajeel yelled, trying for the fifth time. Madam Hooch just sighed and shook her head. "Here, I think you need help with that."

Once everyone was mounted and ready - and that took a fuckload of time - Madam Hooch clapped her hands and picked up a Budger. "Today, we will be playing catch, but with a twist. If you drop the ball more than three times, you're out and you become they defender. To start off with, there will be only one defender - Mira, are you alright being it?" Mira shook her head and smiled. "I will be the referee. Once there is only one person left on the attacking team, we will start again. Understand?" The five nodded. "Good. Let us begin the games!"

As soon as Madam Hooch threw the ball, Erza zoomed in and snatched it up. Flying away speedily, she signaled for someone. Natsu followed her from the behind, bad skills all forgotten, whilst Mira was on the other side, reaching for the Budger. Erza skilfully passed it to Natsu, who zoomed away, Mira turning tail and blocking the rest of the boys'. Natsu looked around hopelessely - the motion-sickness pill was wearing off and he was getting slightly dizzy. Like a drunken man, he passed the Budger to thin air.

Luckily, Freed was able to catch it before Mira could. "Dang it!" Mira pouted, before going to block the rest. They carried on like this, until Mira finally caught the Budger. "YES!" She screamed, flying around happily. "Fuck!" Gajeel groaned, scrunching his nose in disgust. "Now I'm a fuckng defender." He growled. Natsu laughed at Gajeel, mocking him. "You got out first! You got out first!" He taunted. Gajeel clutched his broom tightly, and glared at Natsu. "Just you wait, flame-brain, I'll get you next time!"

Gajeel passed the ball back to Erza, and the game begun once again. Now, it was slightly harder. "Freed, catch the ball quickly!" Erza screamed, as Mira and Gajeel closed in onto the ball. Just as Mira was about to catch it, Gajeel got in her way and they bumped heads, groaning. "Damnit, you got in the fucking way!" Gajeel yelled, pointing at Mira. "Me? I was about to catch it! You got in _my_ way!" Mira protested. Natsu quickly caught the Budger, and threw it to Freed. "Ugh, come one, Gajeel. We have to win this!"

The game continued on and on, until finally, Erza was the only one left in the attacking team. "Good game, you five!" Madam Hooch applauded from the ground. They all nodded, and Mira shook hands with Erza. "Well done, Erza. Seems like you beat us all, huh?" Mira laughed lightly, chest heaving from flying around so much. erza nodded and smiled back. "Good game. You have good skills, too." Erza complimented. As the girls conversed, all Freed could stare at were Mira's boobs. Gajeel noticed, and snorted slightly. _'Gihi, who would've thought that fucking Freed would be a perv. Honestly. Gihi.'_

Madam Hooch clapped her hands, getting the fairies' attention (surprisingly.) "Right. We have enough time to play once more. Natsu, you will be the defender this time." As Madam Hooch threw the Budger in, chaos erupted once more. They played for another good half hour, before Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Good game. Right, time to come down now. #please put your brooms neatly away, and then you can hurry to your next lesson. Thank you." As the fairies tidied up, they heard the bell go. "Well, time to go to our next lesson! See you guys at Dinner, alright?" Mira said, before heading to her lesson.

Freed watched her go, unaware of the watching eyes of Gajeel and Erza.

~break~

Gray sighed, bored out of his mind. He was in History of Magic, and he wished he wasn't. _'Oh my fucking god - how do people bare with this?'_ He thought dully, looking around to see Lucy and Hermione paying close attention to the teacher. _'Ugh, and our teacher is a ghost too. Whats-his-name? Whatever, I don't care.'_ Gray's eyes wandered around the classroom, unaware that a stalking someone was watching his every move.

 _'Gray-sama, please notice Juvia!'_ Juvia thought longingly, slumping onto her desk. It just happened that Lucy was in Gray's view, and that Juvia was right behind her. Juvia's eyes burned with jealousy. _'How dare Love~Rival do that to me!'_ Quickly, Juvia kicked Lucy's chair leg, making Lucy jump in fright. Juvia snickered as she watched Lucy blush in embarrassment.

Lucy turned around, and pouted at Juvia. "What did you do that for?" Lucy whispered, still slightly pink. Juvia just stared at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. "It was Love~Rival's fault that Gray-sama wasn't paying attention to Juvia!" Juvia stuck her tongue out childishly at Lucy, who sweatdropped. "Juvia, for the last time - I'm not interested in Gray!" Lucy whispered furiously, before turning back around.

For ten minutes, the class was quiet. Until Cana decided to ruin it. "Hey, Teacher?" She called out, getting Professor Binns' attention. "Yes, Alberona?" He asked, not noticing that more than half of his students were asleep. "Well, where do you keep the booze?" Cana asked in a loud voice, waking most people up. Professor Binns blinked. "Exuse me?" Cana smirked, and raised the bottle to her lips once again.

"You know - where's the alcohol? Don't we normally have it right now?" Cana pretended, flipping her dark hair behind her. Professor Binns blinked again, before nodding slowly. "Yes, how could I forget. Alberona, would you mind fetching the whiskey?" Her asked, before turning his back again and carrying on teaching. Cana smirked and silently cheered; she had been trying all day to convince her teachers that it was time for drinking, and only Professor Binns believed her.

Students looked at her in awe, while Hermione turned her nose. "Honestly, how immature can she get? And how can she hold so much alcohol? She should be dead, or at least knocked out! Her poor liver!" The fairies just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "And why don't her friends do anything? They're not trying to stop her, or anything! They're not the best of friends, are they?" Hermione continued, talking Harry's ear off. "Ugh, Hermione, shut up... I was actually getting some sleep, and you just ruined it!"

Cana returned a few minutes later, with thousands upon thousands of barrels in her arms. Hermione's jaw dropped. "How can she have so much alcohol? And how can se carry tha many? It's impossible!" Ron just groaned, and rolled his eyes. "I remember you once saying that 'Nothing is Impossible!' Hermione. Shut up, alright?" Hermione sniffed. "you know what, Ron? I'm sick of you always nattering. You make your own History notes!" And with that, she turned back to the front, eyes glistening with tears. Harry just sat in between them, keeping quiet.

`"Thanks, sir!" Cana mumbled, before tottering back to her seat and sitting down. She cracked open a barrel, and drowned it quickly. Lucy shook her head, sighing. "You know, Master said not to drink so much. You attract too much attention." Cana just shrugged. "Whatever. I can't be separated from my darling!" She declared, opening yet another barrel.

~break~

 **Wow! I'm actually sticking to my schedule! Remember, I'm from the UK, so my time may be different from yours, if you're wondering. So please don't tell me that I am NOT sticking to schedule, so yeah. I am.**

 **Next chapter the trio and the fairies will be conversing merrily. And I'll add some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, don't worry. It won't all be about Gryffindor (Although it is focused around it!)**

 **Thank you for all the lovely positive creviews, too! It makes me so happy! Remember to R &R! **

**Love you all, Loliquet~**

 **(Review to tell me if you're a Gryffindor, Slitherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I'm a Gryffindor!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is the newest chapter of Witchraft and Wizardry! I'm going to start writing more, or at least try to. I'm aiming for about 8,000 words, because right now I'm only on 5,000 at the most. What do you guys think? Should I write more? (Probably.) I've also got something to tell you guys:**

 **Because of how I've written Lucy, she won't be the 'damsel in distress' like in the anime. Like, I love you girl, but seriously? So, I've changed her character a bit. Now, she is confident, out there, sassy, but still nice and kind. A bit of Mira and Cana, actually. I'm just gonna say that they influenced her...**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the story!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter Six - Interrogation**

 _x0o0x_

 _Previously:_

 _Cana returned a few minutes later, with thousands upon thousands of barrels in her arms. Hermione's jaw dropped. "How can she have so much alcohol? And how can se carry tha many? It's impossible!" Ron just groaned, and rolled his eyes. "I remember you once saying that 'Nothing is Impossible!' Hermione. Shut up, alright?" Hermione sniffed. "you know what, Ron? I'm sick of you always nattering. You make your own History notes!" And with that, she turned back to the front, eyes glistening with tears. Harry just sat in between them, keeping quiet._

 _"Thanks, sir!" Cana mumbled, before tottering back to her seat and sitting down. She cracked open a barrel, and drowned it quickly. Lucy shook her head, sighing. "You know, Master said not to drink so much. You attract too much attention." Cana just shrugged. "Whatever. I can't be separated from my darling!" She declared, opening yet another barrel._

 _x0o0x_

After a surprisingly _not_ boring History lesson, the Hogwarters hurried off, thankful that the day had finally ended and thy could just relax for the rest of the day. Well, until they realise that they have heaps of homework to do, that would be in for the next day. As the fairies tottered out of the classroom - well, only Cana was tottering - they met up with the rest of the gang. Gajeel smirked as he saw what classroom they just walked out of. "So, how did you enjoy History lesson, gihi?" Gajeel laughed, looking at the bored faces of Gray and Elfman. Cana, Lucy and Bickslow, laughed, however. "Good, thanks. It was fun, thanks to Cana!" Lucy sniggered, watching Gajeel's face go red with rage.

"WHAT? That's not fucking fair, Bunny-girl! Do you know who I was stuck with?" Gajeel raged, pulling an ugly face. Lucy tried to hold back her laughter, along with everyone else. "No, you fucking don't! I was stuck with fucking Erza, Shrimp, Freed and Juvia! It was boring as hell!" Erza glared at the heaving Gajeel, after his rant. "You know Gajeel, I only hit you because you were about to throw that paper at Malfoy's head. Honestly, you need to behave yourself. Everyone else was behaving, why couldn't you?" Gajeel spluttered at the unfairness. "Wait a minute! Didn't you notice that half of the students were asleep? And when I try and get some shut-eye, you whack me over the head with your fucking bag! Do you know how much that hurts?"

Natsu sniggered, and pointed at Gajeel. "Aw, did you get a little boo-boo? Did it hurt, Gajeel-poo?" Gajeel wrinkled his nose. "What the hell? Salamander, do you know how weird that was? And you always seem to cower too, when Erza comes along! You can't speak!" Natsu glared at Gajeel. "Oh, do you wanna go, metal-face?"

"I can take you on any day, flame-brain!"

"Ahem." The boys' turned to see who had interrrupted their fight. To their disgust, it was the talking toad - Professor Umbridge. "Children, is that fighting I see?" Umbridge asked sweetly, making the fairies, and half of the students around them, gag. Levy managed to splutter out, "No, Professor. It was just a scrabble, that's all." Before going back to having a coughing fit. Umbridge raised an eyebrow. "Hm, it didn't look like just scrabbling, to me." Laxus rolled his eyes, before shoving his earphones back on. "A lot of things don't look right to you, you old hag." The Hogwarters around the small group were silenced, and soon enough, there was another crowd surrounding them. Umbridge stared at Laxus, grey eyes cold and uncaring.

"Would you like to repeat that, sweetheart?" Umbridge asked, putting an extra layer of sweetness on her voice. Lucy shuddered inwardly. _'I wonder what her voice sounds like without all that sweetness added...'_ Laxus just shrugged, not bothering to say anything. The silence was so silent you could hear a pin drop. (I'm sure that's not the saying...) Umbridge stood taller, not making much of a difference. In fact, she was so short, she only came up to Lucy's shoulders. And, we all know that Lucy is short. So standing next to Laxus, she looked tinier than she already was. "I asked you a question, Dreyar. I expect you to answer it!" Umbridge's voice went a notch higher, making the dragonslayer's cringe. "Oi, lady, can you lower your voice? Thanks, we have sensitive ears." Gajeel growled, rubbing his ears.

Umbridge looked horrified at his question. "Excuse me? I will 'lower' my voice when your friend answers my question!" Umbridge screeched, crossing her arms. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and even Laxus groaned at this - the screeching rang around their ears, giving them a headache. "For fucks' sake, Lightning Rod. Just say it already - her fucking voice is so annoying!" Gajeel groaned, wincing from the slight, but annoying pain. Laxus rolled his eyes, took out his earphones, and stared Umbridge down (Haha, get it? Does that even make sense?) "I said, 'A lot of things don't look right to you, you old hag.' Are you deaf or something?" The tension was real. "Dinner can wait; this looks way more exciting!" A kid whispered to his friend, who nodded in agreement.

Before Umbridge could even say anything, Laxus had already put his earphones in, nestling down comfortably. "Excuse me, young man, but I'm not done with you!" When Laxus continued to ignore her, Umbridge got mad - really mad. "Do not ignore me!" She screamed, waving her wand. Suddenly, out of no-where, Laxus' earphones flew off, into Umbridge's hand. She threw them onto the ground, and stomped on them, crunching them into the ground. The fairies drew in a deep breath - they all knew how much the earphones meant to Laxus. The other students' noticed the fairies reactions, and started to back away. "If those weirdos look concerned, then we should be bloody running." A prefect whispered, pushing some students back more. They all nodded, and took off.

Laxus' expressions stayed the same as he watched Umbridge destroy his earphones, although his family could see the anger boiling in his eyes. "Uh oh... get back guys, he's gonna blow." Cana whispered, kind of sober for once. The fairies didn't need to hear that twice. They all knew how scary Laxus could get when he's mad; even Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had to admit that. However, Freed and Bickslow weren't having it. They angrily went up to Umbridge. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're-" Erza pulled Bickslow and Freed back, shaking her head. "Let me the fuck go, Erza! That toad is destroying Laxus' stuff!" Bickslow protested loudly, struggling alongside with Freed. Erza nodded. "Yes, an that's why I think Laxus should handle her instead." The boys' stopped atruggling, and smiled to each other. "Alright. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

The fairies plopped themselves down on the ground, waiting as patiently as they could for the show to start. Finally, after what seeemed like and age, Umbridge stopped stamping on the earphones, panting heavily. By then, the earphones had been reduced to dust. Umbridge looked up, and smirked at Laxus. "Now that your distraction is gone, you can finally apologise to me." Laxus raised an eyebrow at this. "What? You want me to apologise to you, when I answered your question, and when you just destroyed my earphones? I don't fucking think so, hag." At the speed of lightning, Laxus had Umbridge pinned against the wall, hand around her throat. She choked as he lifted her up effortlessly. "L-let me go, y-you brute!" She gasped, struggling for air.

Laxus shook his head, obviously furious. He threw Umbridge back down onto the floor, and stepped on her wand, snapping it easily. Her eyes widened, as sh looked up furiously. "How dare you do that to - oooh, let me go!" She screamed, as Laxus picked her up, and tossed her towards Natsu. "Let's play a game. It's called, 'Toss the Toad'." Laxus smirked, as Natsu caught Umbridge, and effortlessly threw her towards Bickslow. "Oh, I like this game!" Bickslow taunted, sticking his tongue out. In his soul, he could hear his totems going, 'Like, like!' Bickslow caught her, and threw Umbridge over his shoulders, to Freed. This formation carried on, until Umbridge finally choked out an answer. "Put me down immediately you brutes, or else I'll get the Ministry to -"

"The Ministry can't do much if you're being thrown around, can they?" Freed answered cooly, before passing her back to Laxus. He set her down, before glaring at the mess on the floor. "The next time you mess with me, my family, or my property, expect something a lot worse." He growled, before stalking away, back to his family. Gajeel, Gray and Elfman were in the corner, laughing their asses off, whilst Levy, Lucy and Wendy looked slightly concerned for Umbridge, who was still lying on the floor, clearly trying to recollect herself. "Um, will she be alright?" Wendy timidly asked, looking at Umbridge worridely. Mira patted her head, smiling. "Don't worry, she got what she deserved."

"That was MAN!" Elfman cried out, punching his chest. Laxus just rolled his eyes, putting his arms behind his back. "Well, now I don't have any music to listen to, so I'm both pissed and annoyed now." He muttered, glaring behind him. Bickslow just laughed. "You were great, man! Don't worry - when we get back home, we can get you some new ones. Relax, would ya?" Freed hurried up to Laxus, sparkles surrounding him. "Here you go, Laxus-sama. You can have the towel. You did amazing!" Fred gushed, hugging Laxus' arm. Laxus rolled his eyes once again, before accepting the towel. "Thanks, Freed." The fairies were too busy laughing at what happened, to realise two boys watching thhem, before they fled in the opposite direction.

~break~

"I'm telling you, they were actually throwing her around!" Harry shouted, waving his arms about. Hermione just raised her eyebrows. "How can I believe you, Harry? Surely students wouldn't have the strength to throw a teacher around-" Ron interrupted her. "They were though! You know that big, muscly guy in Slytherin? Well, he jsut picked her up and tossed him to Natsu! They were crazy strong!" Harry nodded at that. "See? Ron saw it, too! Ask everybody - they saw the beginning!" Hermione just shook her head and snapped her History of Magic book closed. "It's not that I don't believe you, per say, it's just I don't think those transfers would just start a fight for no reason, let alone with a teacher."

Silence followed her reason, as Harry and Ron just stared at Hermione. "Dear Merlin, Hermione, have you suddenly gone dumb?" Ron asked, rubbing his head. Hermione flushed a dark pink. "Excuse me! Who is the ones that helped you pass the Charms test?" Ron's ears turned red. "Well, you out of all people should know that those transfers start fights for no reason! Have you seen them outside of class? Forever arguing and threatening to hurt each other - it's a bloody battlefield with them!" Ron exclaimed, brandishing his arms about. Harry nodded along with Ron. "See! You've just not seen it because the girls are more behaved than the boys!" Putting her book down, Hermione nestled back into her chair, glaring at the boys.

"Look, we can ask them when they get back! Right now, I'm doing my homework, so please shut up!" Hermione sighed, frustrated. Harry and Ron just shook their heads, and sat next to the workaholic girl, pulling their homework out too. "Right, right. But, I'm telling you, it happened!" Ron exclaimed, before Hermione glared at him. "What part of 'shut up' do you not get?" She scowled. Before they could start arguing again, Harry put his hands in between them. "Shut up, will you?" He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. _'Today has dragged out for too long...'_ He thought dully, staring blankly at his book. After five minutes of doing nothing, the Gryffindor room was suddenly full of noise when the transfers stepped in. Harry could see Hermione watching them in the corner of her eye, as she prepared to question them thouroughly.

Natsu and Gray were arguing about something petty, whilst Erza and Lucy were having some quality girl talk. Harry made eye contact with his best friends, and nodded slightly. "Now we can prove to you that we're right, Hermione." Ron muttered, standing up. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I never said that you were wrong." Harry groaned - if this was what he had to deal with for the rest of the year, then he'll be pretty pissed off. Hermione strutted towards the four, hands on hips. The boys just followed her, standing right behind her. Erza and Lucy looked up when they heard the trio approaching, but Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting. "Yes? Do you need something?" Erza asked, slightly intimidating the boys. "Bloody hell I would not want to get into an argument with Erza!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I know. She's so scary; even more scary than Hermione."

Hermione ignored the whispers behind her, and pushed into their little group. "Excuse me, but apparently you and your friends got into a fight after lessons." Hermione started, flicking her hair back. At the mention of the word 'fight', she suddenly got Natsu's and Gray's attention. "What? Who said about a fight?" Natsu asked eagerly, looking around. Hermione's eye twitched with annoyance, before she turned back to the girls. Erza's eyes narrowed a little, whislt Lucy just sat back down again, twiddling her thumbs. "What is it to you?" Erza asked stiffly, an edge creeping into her voice. Hermione noticed this, and coughed a little. "Well, I'm just curoius to know if you actua-"

"No, I didn't." Hermione looked triumphant, before Erza continued. "But my friends here did." Hermione looked outraged. "Are you serious? You and your group could lose us some serious points! You could all get expelled, and Gryffindor would be losing lots of points for your outrageous behaviour!" As Hermione went on and on, Harry looked at Ron guiltily. "I didn't mean to get those transfers into any trouble with Hermione. Do you think they mind?" Ron looked over to the transfers. Lucy was talking to Natsu and Gray, whilst Erza was barely listening. Ron shook his head and grinned. "They're doing a pretty good job at ignoring Hermione, they'll be fine." The two boys walked a safe distance away, sat back, and watched the show unfold. "Oh, what's going on?" A voice asked behind Harry. They turned around to face Fred and George.

Ron pointed to Hermione and the transfers. "Hermione's giving them a lecture about what they did after lessons." Fred and George chuckled at this. "Aw man, too bad we missed it, eh, George? It would've been interesting." George nodded at this. "WE could've helped them with our newest sweets that we've just made - makes you spout nosebleeds everywhere. Not had anyone to test it on, though. What a shame..." The twins shook their heads, before ruffling up Ron's hair. "Oi, get off!" Ron complained, elbowing George in the gut. "See you two around, eh? Be good, Harry, ickle-Ron." And with that, the twins walked away. "Ugh! They're so annoying!" Ron moaned, pulling a face. Harry just nudged him, pointing towards Erza and Hermione. "There's about be a show-down over there."

The boys edged closer to the group, itching to hear the argument. "-is not a rational reason to throw a teacher around! What were you thinking?" Hermione hissed like an angry goose, glaring at Erza. Erza just put her hand up, and turned her head away. "I don't need to hear this from you. From what I've heard, you've gotten into some pretty dangerous situations too. So there is no need to be lecturing me and my family about how _we_ act, when you too aren't perfect." Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Harry and Ron sniggered into their hands as they saw Hermione's face turn an ugly shade of red. "That does not give you an excuse to mess around! And if I did _any_ dangerous activity, it wasn't intended to hurt anyone! You and your friends, how-"

"Family."

"What?"

"They're my family not friends." Erza stated, before sitting back down with Lucy. "They're not related to you! How can they possib-"

"You know, for someone so smart, you're very shallow, aren't you?" The boys in the Gryffindor Common Room held in a breath when they heard Lucy's snide remark, whilst the girls just giggled and watched curiously. Hermions got even redder, and made a noise of anger. "How am I shallow? I am taking this from a technical point of view, where you and everyone in your 'school' cannot possibly be related!" Hermione retorted, crossing her arms. Natsu leaned back on his chair, and smiled childishly at Hermione. "Hey, Hermy? Could you, ya know... speak English? Cause right now no-one understands you." The Hogwarters widened their eyes and held in their laughter as Hermione stiffened. "Do not call my 'Hermy'. It is a ridiculas name!"

Natsu drooped, before rocking back. "Whatever, Hermy." Hermione glared at Natsu's head, before coughing and turning back to the girls - who she was getting tired of - to continue her argument. "As I was saying, you can't possibly be all related, are you?" Hermions questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lucy just sighed, and rolled her eyes. "We aren't taking this from a technical point of view, _Hermy_. We're deeper than that. Unlike you." Lucy's eyes flickered for a moment. Erza could see that Hermione was about to interrupt, and quickly covered her mouth to let Lucy continue. "About two years ago, I ran away from home." Lucy started, making everyone listen. Hermione's eyes widened. "How could you? Your parents would've been worried sick!"

Lucy just shook her head. "Parent. Not parent _s_. My mother past away when I was younger." Harry felt sorry for Lucy when he saw Lucy's normally happy brown eyes sadden. _'So that's what happened to her...'_ He thought, shuffling closer, like everyone else. "Anyways, I ran away from my father since he was a sick bastard who only cared about his business. Eventually, I got tired of him, and ran away.

"I had been walking around by myself for a while, but then I nearly got attacked by some men at night." Hogwarters held thier breath, curious but not curious to know what happened next. "I would've probably been killed. But, Natsu here saved me." She smiled warmly at the pink-haired weirdo. Lavendar raised an eyebrow. "Really? Natsu saved you? It wasn't like, Laxus or someone?" Erza glared at Lavendar, shutting her up effectively. "I was so happy when Natsu saved me - I wouldn't be here today if he didn't. Later on, he told me that he was part of the school, Fairy Tail Academy. He got me into the school, and they've been nothing but sweet to me ever since. They've given me food, a roof over my head, everything I could need. For that, I'm eternally grateful to them all. That's why they're like family to me - the family I never had."

The Gryffindor room was silent when Lucy had finished her story. Harry thought over what she had said. _'Her story is like mine; parent's aren't there to support, but she was saved from people by someone, who led them to a whole new world. In fact, if it wasn't for Hagrid, then I probably wouldn't be here.'_ Harry looked over to Natsu, who had somehow fallen asleep on Lucy's lap. _'He's brave going against grown men to save Lucy like that. I wonder what there school is like.'_ Even Hermione was quiet after Lucy's story. But that didn't last long. "I'm sorry, but I still have a lot of questions to ask." Harry face-palmed inwardly. _'Can you not read the mood, Hermione?'_ He thought, cringing slightly.

Gryffindors shook their heads at her, before quickly dispersing back to their own business. Erza checked the clock; it was nearly time for Dinner to start. "Let us talk about this later. We should start to go to Dinner right now." Erza stood up, along with Lucy and Gray. Quickly striding over, Erza punched Natsu in the gut, waking him up with a groan. "Ugh - Oh Mavis Erza please don't murder me!" The four climbed out of the Gryffindor room, leaving the Hogwarters alone. Hermione huffed, and glared at the boys. "Well, come on then! We need to follow them, and see what they're doing! I bet they're going to be avoiding us! And they're probably going to meet up with their friends too! Follow me!" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and followed her slowly.

~break~

Once the fairies reached the Main Hall, it was crowded with people. "Wow, it's so crowded here!" Lucy gasped. "Don't you think, Nat..-su?" Lucy turned around to see that Natsu and Gray had vanished. She turned back to the table, to see them gobbling down the food. "Tgis ish sho goed!" Natsu mumbled, mouth full. Lucy wrinkled her nose, cringing in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Natsu. It's disgusting." Gray rolled his eyes. "He can't stop being disgusting. It's what he is twenty/four seven." Natsu glared at Gray. "Shut your mouth, stripper." Natsu muttered, swallowing his mouthful. "Make me!"

"Oh, I will!"

"What you gonna do, flame-brain?"

"Beat the hell out of you, ice-sickle!"

"Why you-!"

"Stop arguing at once!" Erza commanded, hitting them both over the head. They both groaned, and put their arms around each other, smiling stiffly. "What? We weren't fighting! We're best friends! Aren't we, Natsu?" Gray gritted his teeth, pinching Natsu's back. Pinching back, Natsu nodded. "Yeah! Of course!" Erza nodded and smiled, before sitting down again. Lucy just sweatdropped, and sat between Natsu and Erza. Soon enough, the trio arrived, much to the fairies distaste. "Honestly, why can't Hermione just give it up? She's so annoying, and I've only met her today!" Lucy mumbled into Erza's ear, who just nodded. Hermione marched up to the four, hands on hips and a determined expression firmly planted on her face. Harry and Ron just sat down, next to Natsu and Gray. "So, let's continue our conversation-"

"Wasn't much of a conversation, if you ask me." Harry muttered lowly. Hermione glared at him, eyes boring into his. "Well, I didn't ask you, so shut up!" SHe snapped back, turning to Lucy, this time. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that we should continue our conversationg from in the common room." Hermione protested eagerly, smiling at Lucy. She just sighed, and turned back to her food. "I thought we had said that we would continue it after Dinner, not while eating. It's not very ladylike, is it?" Hermione flushed pink - something she seemed to be doing a lot of, lately. "Well, don't care if it's ladylike or not. I want answers." Lucy groaned, and Gray came to her rescue. "I thought we had already answered your question, Hermione. Now if you'll excust us, we're trying to eat our food here, not listen to your nattering voice." Hermione glared at the stripper, as he casually threw his clothes on the ground. "Put on your clothes, for Merlin's sake!" She hissed, before stomping off to her best friends.

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting back down again. Lucy smiled. "Hey, thanks for the save there. That could've ended terribly; for her, I mean." (Demon Lucy!) Gray smiled and laughed, ruffling Lucy's hair. "No problem, Luce. Just keep your anger contained, alright?"

At the Hufflepuff table, people sat far away from Angry Juvia. "How dare Love~Rival talk to Gray-sama like that! Love~Rival is bewitching him! Juvia will make Love~Rival pay for getting in the way of Juvia and Gray-sama!" Juvia growled, a dark aura surrounding her. Lisanna just sweatdropped from opposite her, while Wendy tried to calm the fellow bluenette down. "I'm sure that Lucy and Gray were only having fun, Juvia. And anyways, I think Lucy-nii likes Natsu-nii!" Wendy said comfortingly, stroking Juvia's hair. Juvia instantly brightened up at this. "Really!" She exclaimed, clutching onto Wendy's robe. "So Love~Rival isn't really Love~Rival?" Wendy just sighed uncomfortably. "Well, I don't know if she likes Natsu-nii so.." Juvia's mood instantly darkened. "So Love~Rival is still Love~Rival, and Love~Rival still loves Gray-sama! Juvia will not allow this to happen!"

Lisanna sighed, and patted Juvia on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Juvia. I'm sure they're just friends. Besides, she's totally with Natsu!" Dispite contrary belief, Lisanna doesn't actually like Natsu. No, she liked someones else. (Hehe, guess who it is!) Juvia sniffled, and smilled at Lisanna. "Really, Lisanna? So Juvia has a chance with Gray-sama?" Lisanna nodded nicely, even though in her head, she was shaking her head. _'I'm not sure that Gray really likes Juvia right now, though...'_ "So, transfers... can we get any explanations about like, your school or anything?" Ernie asked eagerly, leaning into the girls' conversation. Elfman suddenly appeared, glaring at Ernie. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" He growled, pushing Ernie slightly back. Ernie glared back. "Chill, man. I was just asking them a question." Elfman visibly relaxed.

"Well, you could've told me, MAN!" He roared, before sitting back down. _'What a weird man.'_ Ernie thought, raising his eyebrow slightly at the buff man. "Well, can you tell us about your school?" Ernie asked Lisanna, tugging slightly at her sleeve. She panicked slightly. _'Oh no, what do I tell him?'_ Luckily, Juvia came to her rescue. "Well, our school is very secret. It's not in any books, so don't bother looking in them. Juvia only joined recently, so Juvia doesn't know much about Fairy Tail Academy. Try asking someone like... Mira-san or Erza-san. They'll know more about the school than Juvia, Lisanna, or Wendy." Ernie just glared into space. "Great. And I thought I could get it out of you girlies... ugh, I'll just try someone else. Who's Mira and Erza, then?" Lisanna pointed at the silver-haired girl at the SLytherin table. "Tha there is my sister, Mira. She's really nice, so you might want to try asking her first."

Ernie wrinkled his nose in the Slytherin table. "But she's a Slytherin. She can't possibly be nice! And she's your sister? Shouldn't you be in Slytherin then, or she be in Hufflepuff?" Lisanna glared slightly at Ernie, as did Elfman. "Hey! Just cause sis is a Slyhterin, doesn' mean she's mean and horrible! Don't judge people like that! Sheesh!" Lisanna lectured slightly, whilst Elfman nodded behind her. "Judging people is not MAN, Ernie." Ernie just rolled his eyes. _'These transfers' are bonkers, I swear.'_ "Whatever. Who's Erza? Please for the love of Merlin let's hope that she's not another Slytherin." Wendy pointed a finger at the scarlet-haired, scary girl at the Gryffindor table. " _That's_ Erza?" He exclaimed, coughing slightly to regain his composture. Wendy nodded. "Y-yeah, that's Erza.. but I don't think you should ask her, she's scary when you annoy her too much." Ernie rolled his eyes yet again. "Oh come one, she's not that scary, is sh-"

He watched as she hit the pink-haired boy over the head, and then ramming his face against the table. He paled visibly. "Alright. Maybe not then. She seems scary! Should she really be in Gryffindor?" Lisanna groaned once again. "Again with the judging!" She tutted. Ernie brushed her off. "Are there any other people who know anything about your school? Like, someone who's not crazy?" Juvia and Lisanna just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to ask around, hm?" And with that, the two teenage girls went back to their conversation. Ernie turned to the smallest girl - Wendy. "You can tell me something, right? I mean, there's no way that all _three_ of you girls just joined or something, right?" To his disappointment, Wendy shook her head. "I'm sorry. I joined very recently too. More recent than Juvia though, so I know even less than them, I'm afraid." Ernie analyzed the small bluenette. "How are you even allowed in the fifth-year? You look about twelve. Should you even be in wizarding schools?"

Wendy flushed a delicate pink. "J-just because I'm small and young doesn't mean I'm weak! My capability is just as strong as Juvia or Lisanna! Everyone puts me down because I'm little! It's so unfair!" Wendy wailed, startling Ernie. People began to look over, as Wendy looked like she was about to burst into tears. Ernie panicked. "Um, shut up, Wendy! People are starting to stare!" All she did was shake her head and wail louder. "Everyone thinks they can just boss me around because they're bigger than me!" ERnie shook his head desparately. "ARGH! I didn't mean it like th - ugh, just _please_ stop crying." He whispered, as people shook their heads at him. Suddenly, e felt a presence behind him. Scratch that, there was definitely two aura's behind him. Turning around, he nearly jumped in fright when he came face-to-face with Juvia and Lisanna, who both looked angry. "Honestly, why can't you just stop questioning us! We don't know! We gave you all the information we do know! So ask someone else! And you made Wendy cry! Ugh, stupid boy." Lisanna muttered, hurrying over to comfort Wendy. "It's alright, Wendy, he's just a mean, stupid, faggot."

"Hey!" Ernie protested, only to be met with the stare of the transfers. "What? You made Wendy cry?" Natsu growled menacingly, cracking his knuckles together. Ernie shook his head stubbornly. "N-no! It was just a misunderstanding! That's all!" He stammered, backing up (Like scur, scur!) "Children, calm down." An old voice said at the staff table. The transfers and Hogwarters turned, to see Makarov smiling merrily. "Leave the poor boy alone, children. He's scared enough, I think." Natsu jumped up, enraged. "But he made Wendy cry!" He protested, pointing at the pair. Makarov just chuckled. "I'm sure he didn't mean to. But, if anyone _does_ make my children cry after this, then... you can deal with them however you want, Natsu. I promise." Makarov stated, face darkening for a second, before returning back to normal. Natsu muttered angrily under his breath, and sat down with everyone else. Ernie sighed in relief and sat down, making a mental note to not mess with any of the transfers. _'I kinda want to keep my life!'_

Draco watched the scene in amazement. _'Wow, those transfers can get scary. Even though it seems like only Mira from the Slytherins actually cared enough. The other three don't seem to be bothered by that weird Wendy girl crying. Was that even her name?'_ Malfoy nudged Blaise, who was right next to him. "Over-reaction much?" He whispered, giving a glance to the transfers. What he didn't know, was that Laxus and Gajeel could hear him. They smirked inwardly, and each shifted to hear Malfoy better. "I know right. Like, it was only that stupid little girl. She seems like a crybaby, anyways. What a waste of time. They're so over-protective." Blaise whispered back, both of them completely oblivious to th evesdroppers. Soon enough, Mira and Bickslow joined the dragonslayers. "They're so... weird. Like, Pansy tried asking them questions, but they completly closed off and pushed her away. It was so werid. Like they wanted to protect somethin'. But, I want to know about their school. They don't say much about it, so they must be hiding something."

Laxus stood right behind Malfoy, arms crossed. Malfoy turned around, and Laxus - to his amusement - saw little beads of sweat roll down his forehead. "O-oh, hey, Laxus!" Malfoy stammered, backing up slightly. Laxus raised an eyebrow. "So... why were you talking about my family like that?" Malfoy looked up at him in confusion. "What? You mean your friends? Oh, I wasn't saying anything. Blaise and I were just talking about how we're interested in your school!" Malfoy's eyes glinted; this way, he could get the information out of them, by sweet-talking. Laxus didn't need to be Cobra to be able to read minds - Malfoy's plan was as clear as day. "You know, you could just ask us questions. We can answer them. Just, don't ask too deep into our history." Malfoy looked behind Laxus' broad frame to see Mira smiling sweetly at him. Laxus just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be so nice to them. They're all such nosy litle bitches."

Malfoy looked stunned at the insult. "Excuse me? If you weren't in my House, I would've taken points off of you. I _am_ in the Inquisitorial Squad, as you know." Bickslow chuckled, and stuck his tongue out. "Why do we give a fuck if we lose points?" _Points, points, points..._ The totems whispered through Bickslow's soul. Malfoy shivered slightly. "Did you hear that?" He asked the fairies, looking around, spooked. Laxus, Gajeel, Mira and Bickslow could all hear the totems (Obviously Bickslow, duh) but they decided to mess with Malfoy. Mira cocked her head to the side, feigning surprise. "No. I don't hear anything. Do you, Laxus?" Laxus chuckled quietly, and shook his head. "Nope. What about you, Bix?" Malfoy grit his teeth as Bickslow shook his head, sticking his tongue out again. _'Great. Now they think I'm crazy!'_ "What about you, Gajeel?" Gajeel grunted, and shook his head too. "Gihi. Of course not - Malfoy over there is going crazy!"

Face flushed, Malfoy trembled slightly to keep his control. "Maybe it was just my imagination..." He muttered, although he knew that he had hard a few voices somewhere. "Anyways, what's your school like?" Malfoy asked, getting on with his plan. "Well, it's really fun there! There are hardly any rules, so, as you can think, we get in quite a lot of trouble from the Council." Mira laughed. Malfoy furrowed his brows. "Council? Do you mean the Ministry?" Mira nodded, quickly covering her mistake. "Um, yes! The Ministry!" Mira smiled fakely (Is that a word?) Malfoy just looked at her strangely, before asking more questions. _'Oh, dear Mavis, why can't the boys help me for once?'_ She thought desparately, giving the boys' a slgiht glare. Laxus jsut shook his head and continued to eat mountains, Bickslow just laughed, and Gajeel jsut didn't care. Mira sighed.

 _'Oh boy, this is going to be a looonng dinner.'_

~break~

"Attention, all students!" Dumbledore shouted, getting the attention of all the nattering students. Even Natsu listened - he felt the same respect for Dumbledore as for Makarov. "I hope you have enjoyed your first day back at Hogwarts. As you know, there are some arrangements for this year. First of all, I hope you all know about the transfer students by now." The chattering started up almost immediately, as everyone stared at the fairies. "Please, transfers, come up here to get properly introduced." The fairies got up, and waltzed to the front of the Main Hall - well, those who were comfortable doing that. Levy, Wendy, Freed and Lisanna all went to the back of the crowd, whilst Lucy, Cana, Mira, Erza and the rest of the fairies went to the front of the crowd confidentely. Once they got to the front of the Hall, they all turned to face the Hogwarters, and stood in a line. _'Mavis, this is so embarrassing...'_ Levy thought, hiding behind her hands.

"Here are all the new transfer students. Please treat them all nicely for the rest of the year, and get them comfortable. One by one, they will introduce themselves to you. Erza, you are up first." Erza strided to the front of the 'stage' and eyes all of the Hogwarters. "My name is Erza Scarlet. If you don't annoy me or my family, then we will get along ust fine. If you continue to bother me with stupid questions or annoying nagging, then expect me to snap back." Erza said seriously, eyes lingering at Hermione for a second longer. Hermione flushed, as all eyes turned to her. "Of course that Mud-blood is the one asking questions." Malfoy whispered to Blaise. "Laxus, please come up." Said boy groaned in annoyance. "Do I have to?" He muttered, not moving an inch. Makarov nodded. "Yes, Laxus. You have to make more friends." Laxus groaned again, and slowly walked to the front, just like Erza. "Yo. My name is Laxus Dreyar. Fuck with me and you'll regret it." Laxus purposely turned around to stare Umbridge dead in the eye. She gulped, and kept staring back coldy.

Next was Cana. "HEY, BITCHES! The names' Cana! Cana Alberona! I have rules: Don't take my booze. Don't talk to me when I'm drinking. And give me booze. Well, hope we can be friends! *hic*" Hermione shook her head at the girl. "It's only been one day and I already hate that girl... does she have no sense of dignity?" Hermione whispered, shaking her head at the drunk girl. Harry just sighed in annoyance. "It seems every time you see Cana you have to find something wrong with her... just give it a rest, alright?" Harry muttered. Grimacing, Hermione sniffed, and turned her nose away. Wendy shyly walked to the front. "H-hello. My name is Wendy M-Marvell. I hope we can all be f-friends!" All the girls awed at the little girl. "This girl is so cute! Lavender squealed, clutching Parvati's sleeve. Parvati agreed. "But she's a bit young for fifth year, don't you think?" Angelina whispered, eyeing Wendy weirdly.

Freed walked towards the front calmly, even though half the girls fangirled. "Oh my god! He's so hot!" Hannah squealed, blushing slightly. Susan shook her head. "I think that Laxus guy is waay hotter!" Freed twitched slightly - he hated the attention that the girls gave him. "Hello. My name is Freed Justine. Pleasure to meet you all." The girls all fangirled. "Oh, he has manners too!" Freed groaned inwardly and walked away stiffly. "Good luck, whoever is next. The students are so immature." He muttered to the remaining fairies. Mira strutted to th front and smiled at everybody. Now, it was the boys' turn to 'fangirl'. "Now, this is some eyecandy right here, mhmm!" Blaise whistled, in the crowd of the catcalls and more whistling. The boys' of Fairy Tail growled slightly. "That's not MAN to hit on my sister!" Elfman muttered, glaring at all the boys'. The fairies nodded in agreement, whilst the girls just laughed. "Oh, come on, can you really blame the guys? We all know that Mira is sexy as fuck." Cana laughed, smirking. Tha girls nodded in agreement.

"Hello! My name is Mirajane Struass, and I hope we can all be friends! And don't hurt my friends - otherwise you're gonna have a bad time." Mira's face suddenyl turned demonis, and Harry swore that he saw some demon wings appear on Mira. Everyone shivered, even the fairies. "Ugh, I pray for anyone who makes Mira mad.." Lucy whispered to Levy. "I know right. Remember the time when Gray accidently ripped her dress? Argh, scary." The girls shivered slightly. Next was Bickslow. "Hey. I'm Bickslow. That's all you need to know." After his short introduction, Lucy skipped to the front. "Hi everybody! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm probably the most normal out of all of those crazy bitches. I'm sur we'll be good friends!" Lucy looked behind her and winked cheekily at the fairies. They shook their heads at her. "Well, I'm normal too!" Levy shouted. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Really? You have blue hair, Levy. Not sure if I would call that _normal_." Levy pouted.

One by one, the fairies introduced themselves properly, and finally the Hogwarters knew the names of each and every one of them. As the Hogwarters departed to their houses, the fairies hugged each other. "I don't know if I can live with only seeing you for a few hours!" Cana cried drunkenly, hugging Lucy tightly. Lucy sweatdropped, and patted Cana's head awkwardly. "Y-yeah... could you like... I dunno... let go of me now?" Lucy asked, looking around the room. Cana let go, chuckling slightly. "Ah, sorry Lulu! bye bye! I'll see you tomorrow, m'kay? All have a good night!" The fairies said goodnight to each other, and headed to their respected houses. "Ah, time for a goods ni- oh." Lucy's face fell as she saw Hermione standing in front of her, arms crossed. _'Damn it, I'm tired!'_ Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Well, now that Dinner has finished, we can carry our conversation." Hermione sniffed, glaring at the fairies. Lucy groaned loudly. "can we talk about it later, Hermione? I'm really tired, and so is everyone else. I'm sure no-one wants to stay awake to hear you screeching at us." Lucy yawned, exaggerating her tiredeness.

Hermione growled inwardly. _'I've been waiting all Dinner for this conversation, and now they want to go to sleep? I swear to Merlin that I will not let them sleep until they've answered my questions!'_ Hermion blocked the girls passagewya, irritating Erza and Lucy. "Harry! Ron! Block the boys passageway!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to the other stairs. The boys looked doubtful - they didn't want to be the victims of the Fairies rage. "I'm sure the boys can't answer your questions, Hermione. Why not let them go?" Ron tried to convinc Hermione to let the drowsy boys go. She just glared at the ginger. "Do I look like I care? Go block the passageway - now!" Ron and Harry groaned - they were also tired. "I can't believe that Hermione is making us do this." Harry muttered lowly to Ron, whilst they got in the boys way. Natsu looked at them, confused. "Uh, could you move?" Natsu asked dumbly, semming like he didn't just hear the conversation that went down. (Natsu is a dumbass, no offense...)

Ron just rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mate, can't let you go." Natsu just looked even more confused. "Why not?" Ron shuddered slightly. "Do you know how scary Hermione can get if we don't follow her rules? Bloody demonic, she gets." Natsu and Gray shuddered at this. "We get you, man. Erza can get just as scary." Gray and Natsu headed towards the fireplace, and sat down in the sofas. Harry and Ron followed them, and they talked about how scary girls could get. Meanwhile, Lucy and Erza were battling the hardest monster they had come across - Hermione Granger. "Come on, Hermione. We're tired, and we can't be bothered to answer any questions." Lucy sighed, trying to push Hermione out of the way. Hermione stood firm. "I am not letting you ast until I get answers!" Erza growled slightly, loud enough for Hermione and Lucy to hear her. "Please, Hermione, get out of the way, before I have to physically push you." Hermione gulped, but still stood firm. "No! I want answers! What do you learn in your school? Why can't you tell us anything? Why does a twelve year-old girl attend the fifth year here? It's messed up!" Hermione exclaimed, nose in the air.

Erza looked at Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione. Do we look like we're in the mood to answer any questions? Please get out of the way - now." Hermione grit her teeth - frustrated, she moved out of the way, watching furiously as the girls waltzed up the stairs. _'I will get the information, soon!'_ Harry nudged Ron. "We should run before Hermione blows her top at us." The boys nodded, and all four of them dashed up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone to rage in the Common room.

~break~

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not following my schedule! You can slap me now! Nooo! Well, I hope you like this new chapter. I'll try to be on time next time. Please forgive me! And if there are any spelling mistakes or gammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I type really fast, and I try to proof-read it, but I get kinda bored. Well, remember to R &R! **

**Love you all, Loliquet~**


	8. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for doing this, but yeah. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, plase just read this fucking note... Please forgive me...**

Look, I know I've not updated my stories in a while, but that's because I _stupidly_ forgot where I fucking hid my laptop from my parents. Yes, I am extremely stupid and forgetful, forgive me.

But, unfortunately, I'm not _going_ to be continuing my stories anymore. I'm really sorry, but when I lost my laptop (again, very sorry about that) I started to try and work on my writing style. Now, I have a different account; LilianVerona. I really hope you check that account out, since I've started two stories, that are still continuing. (If you like the Harry Potter x Fairy Tail, then you can definitely check it out, I've already made a story on it.)

So, this is an apology to all of you. I'm sorry, I'm stupid, you'll probably never forgive me, but I'm never gonna be updating anything... and I'll probably never read your reviews again... I'm kinda sad about that. I'm sorry, once again.

But you can still talk to me through my account, **LilianVerona**! I just hope you can forgive me.

 **Sorry, once again. But this is the last chapter(?) you'll ever see.**


End file.
